Thicker Than Blood: An ACOTAR Next Generation Fic
by hermajestymanon
Summary: After twenty years of peace, it is now up to the second generation of heroes to save Prythian. Are they strong enough to battle the new threats of old and new makings?
1. Dawn of Ash

Complete Family Tree (Includes characters not yet presented):

Tamlin + Ianthe: Dacia (raised by Lucien and Elain)  
Elain + Lucien: Ash, Fia, Adara  
Mor + Azriel: Blake, Adrien, Nate, Nik (unborn), Seth (unborn)  
Feyre + Rhysand: Biela (unborn), Bartholomew (unborn)  
Nesta (dead) + Cassian: Nesta, Baylor (adopted)  
High Lord of the Dawn Court + Unnamed female: Aurora  
Tarquin + Azure (oc): Maralea (unborn) (oc)  
Dominic (warlord) (oc) + Unnamed female: Maze, Malyus (half brother) (ocs)

 **[Bay's POV]**

No one had seen or heard from Ash for nearly three weeks after Nesta and the baby died. His friend took clothes and left. He was supposed to be getting ready for the Blood Rite, instead he was searching for his best friend.

Nesta and the baby died, Cassian was different. More quiet, he didn't smile as much. But Baby Nesta was the only one who managed to get any reaction from him. And Ash, he took it hard as well. He stopped training and had been looking for his friend for the past two weeks.

Knowing Ash, he blamed himself for their deaths. And knowing Ash, he was going to do something very reckless and very stupid and it was his job to keep his friend from jumping.

Setting the snare and laying the claok inside, Baylor sat high up in the tree and waited.

Twenty minutes later, he heard the snag. Flapping his wings he landed on the soft grass, bow in one hand, and arrow in the other.

"If it isn't the bastard-born Baylor," the suriel mused, "What can I do for you?"

Notching his arrow, he lifted his chin, "I have some questions and you are going to answer them. No games, no word play. Answer them, and I'll let you go."

The Suriel gave him a lipless smile, "Two questions."

"Where is Ash Archeron?"

"It's interesting. I saw the male not three days ago. He had such interesting questions. 'How do you rid yourself of magic?' 'Is there a way to bring someone back from the dead?' It would seem the youngling is in much pain."

Oh Ash, what are you trying to do?

Baylor nocked an arrow, "Answer me."

Pink silk pooled around her mother as she sat quietly in her garden. She barely spoke for the past week. Between her grieving for Nesta and worrying about Ash, her mother had become so quiet. It wasn't like him to just disappear. She feared that him being unable to heal Nesta and the baby broke him. How do you help someone when they blame themselves?

It was Fia who found the note. It was nearly illegible, Ash's handwriting, but she could make it out. "I'm sorry. Don't come looking for me. Ash."

Her father had incinerated the note and sent sentries out looking for him, he himself went too. But Dacia knew that if Ash didn't want to be found, there was only one person who could find him. Baylor.

"You will find the youngling in the Dawn Court. Last question, choose it well."

"How do I help him?"

The sly humor had evaporated from the Suriel's voice, "You can't but in time, a female of the darkest skin and the lightest hair, she will bring him back. She will bring back the lord you have grown to love as a brother. But it is up to you and the High Lady of Spring to keep him tethered to this world until then."

"When will he meet her?"

The Suriel was quiet for minutes before, " In five times four years, the stars will fall and the daugher of Summer will visit the Night. Be sure, the Lord of Autumn is there. Now release me. You and the High Lady need to get to the Lord before his grief causes him to do something irreversible."

Knocking back his arrow, Baylor sent it into the trap, unraveling the snare. The suriel had taken the cloak and ran.

Running his hand through his short brown hair, Baylor sighed. As much as he liked Dacia, she was a bit much at times. But, if the Suriel said he needed her, then he would bring her with him to the Dawn Court.

Spreading out his wings, he could feel the warm air sing against them. Flapping, he lifted off the ground and flew into the direction of the Spring Court and Dacia.

 **[Ash POV]**

He had entered the Summer Court days ago. The heat didn't bother him, not when flames were in his veins. But the sun still made his skin burn. Turns out being a redhead makes one prone to sunburns.

His aunt, Feyre, had told him of the waters of the Summer Court. He had even swam in them when he was ten, visiting with Nesta. The thought of his aunt made his eyes burn.

He wasn't able to save them. It was his fault. What was the point of having healing magic when it couldn't save anyone?

"Ash Archeron. People are looking for you."

A male had winnowed in front of him. His features were cloudy, like everyone else, but judging from the features, his dark skin and white hair, Ash would say that this was Tarquin. He had met the male a few times before. He was kind and decent.

"I told them to let me go, Tarquin."

Walking instep with him, Tarquin said quietly, "Do you really think that your parents will just 'let you go'? What about Dacia? And Baylor? The Illyrian, he's your best friend. He just lost the only mother he's had, do you really think he would survive the loss of his best friend?"

He blinked back surprise, "Cauldron Tar, I'm not going to go kill myself. I wouldn't do that to my family."

Taquin stopped in front of him,"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the Dawn Court."

"You- _The Dawn Court_? You'll be lucky if you get out of that place alive." The High Lord of the Dawn Court, his anger for Ash being more powerful than he, it makes for an uneasy alliance between them and his courts.

"I guess it's a good thing his daughter is betrothed to me," he said bitterly. He and Aurora didn't get along. As a matter of fact, he was pretty sure she hated him. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. Most girls liked him. But that was alright, the feeling was mutual.

Taquin sighed, "Ash, I need your help."

 **[Bay's POV]**

Baylor had flown all day and all night to reach the Spring Court. He had run into Lucien along the way, telling him Ash was heading to the Dawn Court. The male's mechanical eye narrowed when he didn't say why Ash was heading there. It was Ash's secret and the Suriel said him and Dacia for a reason. She would be the only person he would tell what the Suriel said so he just told Lucien to head north to the Dawn Court and warn the High Lords to keep an eye out for Ash. He was well known in the courts. He had made friends throughout each of them. Hopefully they could cut him off before he made it or at least change his mind.

The gravel crunched beneath his feet as he landed. Sitting in the rose garden, Adara placed a flower crown on Fia's curly red head and turned her warm brown eyes to him, her lips curled up into a smile, "Bay! What are you doing here? Did you find Ash?"

Turning around, Fia's cunning russet eyes were narrowed in thought, "You found Ash didn't you?"

That summed up the twins. One was warm and kind, Adara, and the other was cold and cunning, Fia. Fia was alot like Nesta, it made his heart hurt.

"I believe so," he said, "Where's Dacia?"

Shaking the flower crown from her curly red hair, Fia made her way to him. Her russet eyes were cool, her mouth in a small line, "You went after the Suriel, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Red hair spilled over her shoulder as she tilted her head in thought, "I'm going to say that whatever you need Dacia for, it's important. Otherwise, you can't take her away from Mother. She's not doing well."

"I wouldn't take her with me if it wasn't important, Fia. The Suriel told me that I needed Dacia with me."

She was quiet for a minute, "She's out back, in the vegetable garden."

 **[Tarquin's POV]**

"What could you possibly need- Azure. The last I heard, her memory is getting worse. You know what happened with Nesta and the baby. Why would you let me anywhere near your pregnant Lady?"

Looking hard at the young male, Tarquin could see the dark circles beneath Ash's thick lashes. He hadn't been sleeping. His fine features were more sunken, a cut ran under his eye, curving up his temple. He had been in many fights before he had come across him.

Running his fingers through his hair, Tarquin sighed, "I'm desperate, Ash. Azure is almost full term and she is becoming more and more afraid. With her memory loss, she forgets she's pregnant, she forgets who I am, and her magic reacts to her fear. Fissures have crawled up the walls of the castle from her earthquakes."

Struggle warred across the young Lord's face. He wanted to help, but he was afraid to. There was something he could do. He didn't want to but, "I will grant you passage to the next court if you help. Otherwise," he hated himself for this, "I will tell your parents exactly where you are and what you are doing."

Ash narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't."

"As High Lord, it is my job to ensure safety among my people. If that means I have to betray your friendship to do just that, then I will." Cauldron, he hated himself for using the young Lord's friendship against him, but he loved Azure and his unborn child. If it meant manipulating his friend so that his Love and child were okay, then so be it.

Ash was quiet for a long time. Tarquin was starting to think that he had failed to get Ash's help when he said, "I'll help with her memory. I'm not going to help with the pregnancy or delivery. I can't- I just can't."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Tarquin said, "Thank you, Ash."

 **[Dacia's POV]**

Dacia spied Baylor making his way towards the garden. His face was set in a harsh line, replacing the crooked grin that was usually there. And his dark hair was messed over his eyes and glasses and dark circles framed beneath his lashes. Kissing the top of her mother's head, Dacia walked over to Baylor.

"I need your help," he said.

"Tell me"

So he did.

With each word, her stomach tightened. Shakeing her head, Dacia tried to get the thoughts out of her head. How could her brother be so stupid as to go to the Dawn Court? Even with the alliance, the High Lord wants Ash dead.

She whispered, "I can't leave Mother. Look at her, Bay. She's falling apart."

A soft voice came from her mother. It was small and quiet, but edged with steel, "Go. Stop Ash."

Turning back to Bay, Dacia sighed, "When do we leave?"

He placed a hand on her arm, "Winnow us to the night court. Feyre and Rhys need to know before Ash get's into the territory. He's most likely picking fights with people and the denziens of the Court of Nightmares….We need to tell them."

Considering Feyre was three months preganant, her aunt was very hormonal and dealing with her grief for Nesta. This was going to be interesting.

"Let's go then." She winnowed.

 **[Dacia's POV]**

Dacia spied the blonde hair and Illyrian wings before she fully winnowed in. Shadows crept around their master, making him near blend into the wall he was leaning on. But she knew that lazy grin anywhere. Blake. Mor and Azriel's eldest son. He was near the same age as Bay.

Pushing off the wall, he sauntered over to them. He towered over her. He had a solid frame, Illyrian hunting blades strapped to his chest. The siphons on his hands shone in the moonlight. She could only see the two on his hands, but she knew he had more. He crossed his arms, "What can I do for you Princess?"

Forcing herself to not smile at him, she said, "I need to see Rhysand and Feyre."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Blake sighed dramatically, "Rhysand and Feyre, Feyre and Rhysand, there's a nickname in there somewhere," he snapped his fingers, "Let's call them Feysand. So much faster, don't you agree, Princess?"

She shrugged him off, "I don't have time for you to be an ass, Blake. Where are they?"

His lazy grin turned edged, "The Court of Nightmares."

Running his hand through his hair, Bay sighed, "Let's get going then."

"Oh yes, let's," Blake said cheerfully.

She held up a hand "Who said you could come with?"

He arched a brow, "I did."

If the situation was different, she'd laugh at Bay's glaring as he argued, "Dont you have the Blood Rite to prepare for?"

Blake's cocky grin reappeared, "Don't _you_?"

Bay glowered at him, but kept quiet. Dacia knew that Blake, in his own way was asking if Bay was ready. Of course he couldn't ask nicely, the ass.

"Wait," Blake said.

Temper flaring, Dacia growled, "What?!"

A glint shone in his hazel eyes, the razor sharp smile replaced the cocky one, "You got to change."

 **[Ash's POV]**

Ash kept himself calm, not letting the Illyrian training he received take hold. He let her hold the blade to his throat. Fear was coming off her in waves and any sudden movements would end up with her blade in his throat. The pregnant female growled,"Who are you."

He calmly said, "My name is Ash Archeron. You know who I am, Azure. You are friends with my mother, Elain."

She wavered, "I- I know that name. Am I Azure?"

"Yes," he said calmly, "You have short-term memory loss. I'm here to try to help you remember. Will you let me?"

After a few seconds of silence, she lowered the blade, "yes."

 **[Dacia's POV]**

If her mother saw her in this, she would freak. Ceredwin helped her into a light green gauzy column gown. A jeweled belt hung from her hips, accentuating her curves in all the right places. Nuala had lightly curled her hair, letting it cascade down her back. She bore the colors of the spring court, even if it was Night Court fashion. She felt powerful in such a gown. Grown, beautiful.

Bay and Blake wore their black armor, Bay bore six blue siphons, Blake bore seven red ones.

Blake's blond hair was tied back in a braid, black leather twisted through the strands, making the fine features on his face more warrior like. Making him a storm made flesh.

He leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms, "The last person who looked at me like that, Princess, I got laid."

She snorted, "In your dreams."

"Oh, I count on it."

Bay didn't wear his usual glasses, he wore the lenses that Nesta had found made for him. Without his glasses, the sharp features on his face made his hazel eyes darker. His lashes were thick enough they casted shadows on his cheekbones. His clenched fists made what of his fingers showing, white. The usual warmth was gone from his face, he was stone, solid, steady. Ready for battle.

With the boys behind her, Dacia rose her chin, her smile replaced by a cold indifference, her shoulders were square. They entered the Court of Nightmares.

 **[Tarquin's POV]**

Tarquin felt hopeless. He held Azure's hand, quietly telling her stories about how they met, where they fell in love, the accident. He even told her about going to the Dawn Court and begging it's High Lord to help. He didn't.

He watched Ash place his hands on the base of her skull. He squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, Love. He knows what he's doing." He believed that, too. Despite being desperate, he would never had let Ash near her if he wasn't certain that he could help.

A few minutes later, Ash gently released her, letting her head fall back into the pillow. The trademark Ash Archeron smirk ghosted his face. But his eyes held worry.

Azure blinked rapidly up at him, as if clearing from a fog, "Tarquin?"

He felt hot tears sting his eyes. Ash bowed his head, "I'll give you two a minute, and Tarquin, I need to talk to you before I go."

 **[Blake's POV]**

The Court of Nightmares stood before them. His shadows whispered secrets to him about the denziens inside. Some lusted after power, some lusted after bodies, some lusted after blood. He was glad he lived in Varelis. He may be an ass, he may be a warrior, but he was not like these people. He had respect for Rhys and Feyre, being able to leash these monsters.

THe moonlight made the secrets and suspicion turn Dacia's green eyes darker, almost the color of pine. To keep her voice from being overheard, she murmured quietly, "You know why we're really here, don't you?"

He fought the urge to give her a cocky grin. Of course he knew why she was really here. He may be blonde but he wasn't stupid, he whipered, "You want the Veritas, don't you?"

she rose her brows, "Are you going to fight me?" The Veritas was his family's heirloom. But Dacia would steal it if she had to. Whatever to keep her family from splintering.

He sighed, "I'll get it for you, Princess. Someone needs to save Ash from himself."

He flicked his eyes at Bay. The illyrian was quiet. How much sleep has he got since Nesta's death? If he kept going like this, he'd drop dead before he got to Ash.

"Bay, you and Dacia know what roles you must play, correct?" Bay would be the stone warrior, willing to shed blood at a drop of a hat and he would play the role of Dacia's...distraction.

The Illyrian nodded once. Flicking his gaze to Dacia, her face was a mask of stone, she nodded.

With his chin held high, Blake led them into the Court of Nightmares.

 **[Blake's POV]**

The Court of Nightmares, it lived up to it's name. His shadows had told him the secrets of those who dwelled beneath the mountains. He knew the stories of his mother's life when she lived here. And he knew Kier. The bastard looks down on him and his brothers, he had once gone so far as threaten Nate. His brother was one of the few openly gay Illyrians. That day, Blake shattered his grandfather's arm. And he would do it all over again. No one laid a hand on his family. Kier was lucky he still had his hand.

He rested on his knee, keeping his gaze to the ground. Bay was next to him, following suit. But Dacia, his friend, The High Lady of the Spring Court, who was a mere child compared to Rhys, she stood, her chin high, she radiated her own power, and what a power it was. He had seen her tear through enemies like they were parchment paper, all to defend a lesser fae in her court.

Rhys and Feyre's power filled the cavernous dwelling. Their faces were elegantly cruel masks as they sat side by side atop the dais. His father and Cassian stood on either side of them, their faces cold unmoving cruelty, Cassian's more so. Ness must be with his mother in Varelis.

Before Dacia and Bay had showed up, Rhys tried laxing Cassian's orders, giving him time, but he snarled at him, telling Rhys that it was his job to keep him safe. Nesta would want him to be strong in her absense, her death. His own shadows had told him that Cassian was going to gove up the crown as Hybern's king when Nesta became of age to take the crown.

He rose his head, looking at Rhys. He let his mouth slide into a half grin, showing the denziens that he was more than willing to release bloodshed at Rhys' order. But he knew all their eyes were on Dacia.

Rhys' lips curled upward, a terrible glint shone in the High Lord's eyes, "Welcome to my home, Dacia Archeron."

 **[Dacia's POV]**

She could feel the eyes of all the females and males undressing her. She had her dalliances with members of other courts, none of the night court however. But she needed to make it look like she was here with Blake. Blake, who had his own reputation with females.

She rose her chin, and smiled. "It's an honor to be here."

She felt Rhys brush against her mind, she showed him the note from Ash, her reason for being here, her warning to look out for Ash coming his way.

Curling his lips, playing his part in the deception, "It would seem that it was Blake's honor. Go play."

At the dismissal, she felt Blake and Bay rise next to her. With his calloused hand around her waist, Blake lead her back to his chambers, where the veritas lay.

 **[Tarquin's POV]**

Tarquin found Ash leaning against the wall outside the Summer Palace, eating an apple. It would seem that he had a bit of his usual swagger back. Ash was good at healing people, but there were some things that even he couldn't cure, and Tarquin knew that it bothered the young male.

"Ash," Tarquin began, "What did you have to tell me?" The ghost of Ash's smirk disappeared.

Turning to him, Ash's face was unusually grave, " Azure has a weak heart, Tar. I can't heal it. She should be dead. But, she's using what's left of her strength to keep the baby alive. I'm sorry."

Sliding down the wall, tarquin had his face in his hands, "That's why her memory was so bad wasn't it?"

Ash nodded, "She was using her healing reserve to keep your child alive. I'm afraid she won't survive the birth of your daughter."

Tears burned in his eyes as he blinked back up at Ash, "It's a- I'm having a daughter? Is she healthy?"

Ash leaned down meeting his face, "She is one hundred percent healthy. I could sense nothing wrong. Ten fingers, ten toes, a strong heart. She's perfect Tar." He was having a little girl.

Clearing his throat, Tarquin said, "Well, a deal is a deal, I'll winnow you to the Dawn Court."

He took Ash's arm and winnowed.

 **[Adrien's POV]**

Adrien blatantly watched Maze lean into the wall, twirling a dagger, and talking to her friends. Her dark skin glowed in the faelight, her lashes casting shadows over the freckles on her face but the gloss on her lips made him want to taste them so badly, not to mention her scent drove him nuts, rain and lilac. Flicking her eyes to him for a split second, she tipped her head back and laughed at something one of her friends said.

Nate flicked his hazel eyes at him in alarm, "Don't do Ade, she'll eat you alive." Pushing himself off the wall he ran a hand through his already messy hair and grinned at him, "That's the plan, Little Brother."

"This is why I'm gay," Nate murmured.

Ignoring him, Adrien sauntered over to Maze and the girls. "Hello, ladies. May Maze and I have a moment," his lips spread into a coy grin, "unless you prefer to join us."

In seconds, Maze had him by the throat and shoved against the wall, hard enough that the wall hit his head, leaving him lightheaded.

"Apologize," she said, mere inches away from his face. She was close enough he could see the amber slashes in her dark eyes. Her fingers still around his throat, her knife was flesh against his upper thigh, "Unless you want your favorite part removed."

He couldn't help it, he grinned, "I thought that was your favorite part."

She leaned in, kissing him square on the lips, She tasted like blackberries. Removing her blade she smiled, "In your dreams, Adrien."

Turning on her heal, she put her blade in her boot and went down the dark corridor with the flock of her friends. Before she got out of sight, she turned at grinned at him before disappearing.

He leaned his head back against the wall, _Holy Shit_.

 **[Blake's POV]**

The Veritas showed them Ash kneeled before the High Lord of the Dawn Court. But beside him was a female of midnight hair, deeply tanned skin and depthless eyes. She was beautiful.

Leaning closer to the Veritas, Blake could make out her eyelashes casting shadows on her cheekbones. Her lips were full, painted a deep red. He had to make his own mouth function as he whispered, "Dacia, who is _that_?"

Pulling him back towards her, she whispered, "Aurora. The High Lord's daughter."

"Aurora," he echoed.

"I thought you Shadowsingers knew everything," she sighed, "yes, Aurora, Ash's betrothed. Although I don't see _that_ union happening anytime soon."

He grinned at her, "Lucky me, I can swoop in and save the girl."

"No, you're _not_. Besides, Aurora can save herself just fine. Cauldron, Blake, stop thinking with your dick."

He wasn't. He really wasn't. But there was something about her that made his shadows lighten around him. Maybe it was the fact she was from the Dawn Court. Either way, he needed to meet her.

Dacia shook her head, "I know that look, you can't come. The Suriel said me and Bay. We're helping Ash, not helping you get laid."

"Oh come on Cia. Ash is my family too. Please?" He _was_ worried about Ash too. The kid was reckless and was one move away from ruining his life.

She gave him a flat stare, "You just want to meet Aurora."

He gave her a winning grin, "No, _Aurora_ wants to meet _me_." And he could get Ash see reason. One way or another, Ash was leaving with them, with his magic intact.

 **[Nate's POV]**

Bay leaned against the doorframe. He had circles under his eyes. The male was going to drop dead if he didn't get sleep. Especially with the Blood Rite so soon. He needed a distraction. Lucky for him, Nate excelled at it.

Leaning against the opposite side of the doorframe, Nate was an inch taller than him. His shadows felt out the male. They whispered Bay's worries to him. Between finding Ash, preparing for the Blood Rite and grieving, Bay was going to snap. Better have him snap now before he ends up killing someone.

He knew just how to do it, too. "Seeing anyone these days, Baylor?"

Crossing his arms, a tic worked in his reddening cheek, "Don't call me that, it's Bay."

From across the room, he could see his Adrien shake his head slightly, Don't do it, you moron.

Ignoring his brother, Nate drawled, "But I _like_ saying Bay-lor. It's nice."

Narrowing his eyes, Baylor said, "Two can play at that game, _Nathaniel_."

He sighed, "Come on, don't be like that, Baylor. Your name sounds so nice."

Bay sighed, looking down past the corridor, flexing his fingers. He was waiting for Dacia. "Don't you got some other male you need to talk to? I'm busy."

"But I'm talking to you," he cocked his head, "Can you still see without your glasses? Or can you not see the perfection that is my face?"

His ears reddened as he growled, "Leave me alone." Almost there.

"It's a shame, really. You don't know what you're missing Baylor."

Turning his hardened eyes to him, despite the death glare Bay was giving him, he grinned fully.

"I said, leave me alone, Nate."

"No."

He narrowly ducked out of the way as Bay's fist connected to the doorframe, splintering the stone.

Adrien was behind him, holding Bay's arm back before he could try punching him again.

"Don't do it, Bay. Nate was just trying to get you to blow off some steam. I can't have you kicking Nate's ass because then I'd have to kick your ass and I really don't want Cassian pissed at me."

Jerking his arm out of Adrien's fist, Bay glowered at them. Turning on his heel, with a final glare at him, he stalked down the hall towards Blake's rooms. His shadows told him that Bay did feel better, though. Good.

Adrien shook his head, punching his shoulder "You are an idiot, Nate."

Nate grinned, "Said the love sick fool in love with a _warlord's_ daughter."

—

 **[Bay's POV]**

Stalking down the corridor to Dacia and Blake, Bay's face was on fire. Yes, he could see Nate's stupid perfect face. Nate so easily could get under his skin and it drove him nuts. Shaking his head, he tried to get the mountain air scent of Nate out of his nose.

Reaching Blake's door, he beat his fist against the intricate design on the wood. He growled, "Let me in."

The door cracking open, Dacia glared at him. She had pulled a blanket around herself, making it look like she was naked. Fuck. he had forgot the plan. Stupid Nate and his stupid face making him forget the stupid plan. Stupid, _stupid_ , **_stupid_**.

Popping her head out past him, her eyes scanned the halls. Lucky for him and his life, no one was out here with him. Wrapping her fingers around the collar of his armor, she pulled him into the room.

With a finger to her lips she pulled the sleeves of her gown back up over her shoulders and dropped the blanket, letting it pool into a sea of black felt at her feet. Stepping out of it and into her shoes, Dacia flung back her hair, regaining her poser and placed her hands on his and Blake's arm.

"Blake's coming-" he began. But at the glare in her eyes, he wisely shut his mouth.

"Ash is at the Dawn Court _right_ now." Good. Maybe he can knock some sense into that empty head of his.

They winnowed.

 **[Dacia's POV]**

As soon as Dacia had winnowed into the throne room, Aurora stood in front of her father, guarding him. In her hands were two twin Kilij swords.

With a jeweled crop top hugging her skin and a plethora of soft pinks and gold silk skirts hugging her waist and skirting the floor, the golden jewel in her navel, it all made her look harmless. The Lady of Dawn, a Healer. But the wicked looking curved swords expertly held in her hands, the camouflage of the Harmless Healer was cracked. A skilled warrior leaked through and she knew that Blake was sizing her up, and that Aurora was sizing him up.

Standing a head taller than Aurora, the High Lord calmly laid his hand on her shoulder. The flinch at his touch was near imperceptible, but Dacia still saw it, and if she saw it, Blake definitely saw it. The rumors of just how firm a grip the High Lord had on his court had shown in that touch. It didn't take much connection to see just how firm that grip was used on his own daughter. According to the Dawn Court's law, she was still his subject, his possession, his property. He could treat her however he wished and it took everything to not kill him with one blow.

Next to her, Blake's shadows twisted around his arms. She could hear the quiet growl in his throat. It was so quiet that only she and Ash, of course, could hear it.

"Why do you enter here uninvited?" Dry amusement coated the High Lord's heavy accent, "By law, you need a request to enter my court. Doing so without one would grant war."

Turning to them, Ash growled, "I told you to not-"

It was Bay who snapped, "Shut _up_ , Ash."

Dacia leveled her gaze to the High Lord, ignoring the glare from Ash, "We mean no disrespect. We have been looking for my brother."

The High lord sat back into his plush throne, "Ah yes. The young Archeron wishes to rid himself of his healing magic. I am all too happy to help relieve him of his gift, if he so wishes it."

"I had gathered as much. Surely the High Lord of Dawn, the Lord of Healing, wouldn't take such a Cauldron blessed gift from a youngling who is in grief, who is confused."

A tic worked in the High Lord's cheek but he smiled, a smile meant to indulge childish whims. He was after all, much older than she and he knew it. He was trying to make her feel small, insignificant. But she wasn't. She was a High Lady, just as powerful as he, more so than he. And in his age, he forgot a basic rule, never underestimate a female who was protecting her family.

"Are you suggesting I am taking advantage of the young Lord?"

"Of course not," she lied smoothly.

"And yet I do not _believe_ you. You bring in a half breed _Illyrian_ to my palace. This is an insult," The High Lord sneered, "I should kill him on the spot," he leaned back into his throne, "Instead I will give you a chance to leave with your heads. After all, we're to be family one day."

A tic worked in Ash's cheek but he kept quiet. No doubt dreading the union.

With his shadows curling around his arms, Blake's hand casually rested on a blade at his side. Despite the dark grin on his face, his eyes were sizing up every guard and Aurora. His shadows no doubt whispering secrets to him. If this wasn't defused, the throne room would become a bloodbath.

Dacia smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

"A _bellum armis_ ," he said. A battle of weapons. Lucky for Bay, who was about to drop from no sleep, Blake was with them. Blake who was the highest ranking Illyrian in the war camps. Blake who could wield any weapon. This was going to either end with someone dead or someone bleeding.

His crinkled eyes made the hazel shine in the fae light, and his mouth slid into the trademark Cocky Blake grin. His eyes were on Aurora. He already knew the answer but he asked, "And who am I dueling?"

Inclining her head, Aurora said, " _Me_."

 **[Blake's POV]**

They were given thirty minutes to prepare. He had been in his formal battle attire that he had worn in the Court of Nightmares. While it made him look good, it wasn't as flexible as he liked.

Pulling it over his head, he let the uniform fall to the ground in a stiff pool of black, leaving his chest exposed. Pulling off his leather boots, he decided barefoot was best. The arena was made of sand and he was better at maneuvering through it without anything on his feet.

If his father or Cassian knew that he was leaving something so vital open he would be running drills for months. But he didn't have a choice, if he kept the armor on, his movements would be slower and he couldn't afford it, not when he sure a certain Aurora was very adept at wielding the Kilij swords. And Mother, he loved a challenge.

 **[Aurora's POV]**

The white and gold leathers clung to her skin, protecting the vital organs. It was a gamble to wear this. It slowed her down, just a fraction, but the Illyrians were famed warriors of the Night Court. She needed armor and these leathers were just what would protect her.

Looking back through the mirror, Puella combed back her dark hair into a low ponytail with leather circlets sectioning the tail down to her lower back, revealing the sharpness of her cheekbones and her full lips.

Puella motioned to the golden paint atop the table, of course she didn't actually ask, not when she didn't have a tongue. she was going to paint a bindi in place of the medallion she usually wore, the last piece of her mother she had left.

Lifting the brush to her forehead, Puella painted a golden drop, symbolizing the morning dew, between her brows. It made the kohl lining her eyes darken in contrast.

Kissing Puella's cheek in thanks, she sheathed her Kilij swords on her back and headed to the training room where either she or Blake would bleed. With her father watching, she had a feeling it would be her.

 **[Aurora's POV]**

Standing in front of her, Blakes hair had been pulled back into a bun, making his features more prominent, his ears were pointed as well. She didn't know why she was surprised, his mother was High Fae.

The tattoos across his shoulders were of the Illyrian language. But over where his heart would be, were three stars. Proud to be a part of the Court of Nightmares? He didn't seem like the type of fae who indulged in mindless slaughter. Interesting.

His shadows wrapped themselves around his arms and his wings were gone as well. Are they glamored to just not be seen or what? Aso interesting.

Planting his feet in the sand, he rolled his wrists, the Illyrian blades glinted in the fae light. She wasn't sure if she was actually staring at him or if he was just an ass as he asked smugly, "Enjoying the view?" Ass. He was definitely an ass.

Planting her own feet, she pulled her blades out of the sheathes in her back, resting the Kilij swords in front of her. Cocking her head, she asked, "What view?"

From atop the Dais, her father announced, "The Daughter of Dawn has challenged the Illyrian warrior Blake in a bellum armis for his insult against the Dawn Court," a tic worked it's way into Blake's cheek at the supposed insult. Her father was an arrogant fool who would end up dead for his stupidity against supposed lesser fae. He continued, "Let the battle begin."

Running towards each other, her left sword aimed for his throat, her right for his legs. He had run, twisting off the ground, and slid between the two swords. Twisting back, he landed on his feet behind her, "See, now that's just mean. I make myself all pretty for the Daughter of the Dawn Court and she isn't even impressed. Shame." Despite herself, she couldn't stop herself from snorting at his false hurt.

Twisting back around, she bent backwards as his blade went for her throat. Using his arm as leverage, she slid under him, hooking her foot against his ankle, knocking him to his back. Rolling to stand, she clicked her tongue, "You are by far the worst Illyrian I have ever heard of. I expected more out of the infamous Illyrian."

Shaking his unraveling hair out of his face, he rolled backwards into a crouch. He grinned, "But you have heard of me. I'm flattered, Sweetheart."

Giving him a flat stare she whirled, her sword narrowly missing him as he dodged left. Before she could counter-move, she felt his own foot wrap around her ankle. As she fell to the sand, beneath him, she pulled, knocking him off balance on top of her.

his blade nicked her throat, the wetness of her blood started to trickle down her neck, the wound was already healing itself but she was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid for leaving her throat unprotected. She had started to glare at him, for drawing the first blood when his nostrils flared and his became wide hazel saucers. Scrambling backwards, dropping one of the blades, he winnowed to the top of the dais, next to Dacia.

 **[Dacia's POV]**

She had seen Blake nick Aurora's neck, giving him the win. Next to her, his face had paled as he stated, "She bled first, High Lord. As rule of the Bellum Armis, I won. Let us leave with Ash Archeron and we can call it a day."

The High Lord's brows knit in anger at losing against them on his home turf. Giving his daughter a look of veiled disgust, as she slowly stood, wiping the blood from her now closed wound. Flicking his dark eyes back to Blake, he demanded "Why didn't you slit her throat? Finish the job you started."

Aurora's face paled, "Father-"

"Finish the job, male." This male would have Blake kill his own daughter in cold blood? Just because she lost the duel?

His fingers curled around his blade and he stared down the high lord, "The rules of the _Bellum Armis_ , it states that the one who bleeds first loses. She bled first. I will not murder her just so you can teach her a lesson in swordsmanship."

Dacia prayed that Blake didn't try to strike the High Lord. An act like that would instigate war and she really didn't want to have to tell her parents they were now at war, merely twenty-one years after the last one.

"Finish the job."

 **[Aurora's POV]**

Each of them stilled at her father's order. She had failed in the _Bellum Armis_. In doing so, it shamed the Dawn Court, making it's High Lord look weak. She knew what was coming. She closed her eyes as Probus grabbed her arm, bringing his blade to her neck.

"Since you don't have the courage, my guard will do it."

" _NO_."

Opening her eyes, Dacia held Blake back, as only someone of her strength could. He pointed at her father, a warning, a damning. Her father, the fool, had the nerve to just raise his brows. Blake spat, "What kind of father are you-"

Blake had fell into the elaborate trap her father had set for Dacia. A satisfied smirk rested on her father's lips. With a nod to Probus, the male released her, dropping her into the sand. Turning her head back, she gave Probus a glare and a promise. She would not forget the act. At least he was smart enough to pale at her silent threat.

Turning back to Dacia and Blake, her father said, "Do not think me a fool again High Lady Dacia. I can play the game better than you."

 **[Bay's POV]**

Dacia and Blake had gone to the Bellum Armis, leaving him here to get Ash to come home. The duel would be for nothing if Ash didn't come back willingly. If they had forced him home, the court could say they attacked someone on thier soil, permitting death in order to preserve peace.

Bay was tired. Very, very tired and angry. He was angry that Nesta had died, he was angry that his adopted brother had died, he was angry that he had to stop his training for the Blood rite. He was angry he had to hault his own grieving to go all over Prythian to find Ash's ass.

"I told you to let me go, Bay." His voice was empty. Flat. he had givien up. Just like that. That pushed Bay over the edge. He could fight for his friends but what was the point if they didn't fight for themselves? Ash shook his head, "Why couldn't you just let me go?"

Red sparked across his vision as he spread his arms, "On what? A suicide mission? Cauldron Ash, you know that the Prick Lord just wants a reason to carve your ass up. Did you think it would be so easy as to just hand over your magic and not die from it?"

Ash turned away from him, shaking his head, "You don't know that-"

This Ash, he didn't know him. Where was the cocky prick who stole apples from the kitchens during the Harvest season? Where was the friend who snuck to the Illyrian war camps to train with him and Nate? This Ash, he wasn't the brother he grew to love.

"I didn't realize my best friend was a coward," Bay said quietly.

Ash turned around slowly, "What did you just call me?"

"I called you a coward," He said. Good. He was getting a reaction. "Maybe you aren't my best friend. The Ash Archeron I knew hunted me down, forcing his healing on me, without any regard for his own safety. That Ash gave me a home with his aunt and uncle." He shook his head, "This Ash, he's a coward and he's selfish, giving away his cauldron blessed gifts and running away from his problems instead of facing them."

It was near imperceptible but ash murmured, "I'm not the only one who does that."

Color drained from his face as he said, "What does that supposed to mean?"

Ash's flat glare told him that he _knew_ , but instead he seethed, "I am _not_ a coward."

He pushed him, knocking him back a few steps, "Prove it." _Do something Ash. Hit me, yell, scream. Just stop with the numbness. Fight back._

He was too slow to dodge Ash's fist connecting with his nose, hard enough that he could taste blood in the back of his throat. Damn it. He was going to need to get a decent night's sleep before he even stepped foot into the Blood Rite. His lack of sleep would get him killed, probably by Nate.

Spitting out blood, Bay grinned at Ash, "Good. Fight me. Show some kind of emotion, you prick. Give me my best friend back."

 **[Ash's POV]**

He could hear the taunt in Bay's voice. He was doing what he did best, getting his friends to fight back. He was trying to bring him back to the Ash he grew up with. And Cauldron, it was working. The numb feeling had burned away in his veins. For the first time in weeks, he felt that familiar fire spark in his blood. Anger replacing the numbing grief. His brother had brought him back to who he was supposed to be. The Fire-Wielding Heir of the Autumn Court.

Twisting, he punched the column behind him. Burning stone hit his nose and he punched it again, cracks splintering under his flaming fist. He hit it again, getting the anger out of him, leaving peace, however temporary it was. If he was lucky he'd get banned from the Court and not have to marry Aurora. But most likely, the Mother wasn't on his side. He nearly snorted.

"I tried to save them, Bay." he didn't realize throat was so raw. "I thought the Mother gave me this power for a reason. I tried everything I could. I tried using my magic, my lifeforce. I even went to the fucking Suriel for Cauldron's sake. And that robed fucker wouldn't give me a straight answer. ' Darkest skin and lightest hair' and 'falling stars'. what the fuck is that supposed to mean? How do stars heal someone?"

Sliding to the ground, Ash dropped his head into his hands. "I thought I could twist nature and save them by some miracle. I am an idiot."

-.

 **[Bay's POV]**

He had almost nodded off Looking at the faint scorch marks on the marble, Bay sat next to his friend, "Yeah, you are an idiot. But you can't save everyone, Ash." Running a hand under his nose, he winced at the sharp pain in his skull. The fucker broke his nose. "Leave the miracles to the Mother. Not even you are arrogant enough to outdo her."

Laughing harshly, Ash looked directly at him, at his nose and winced. He must've sensed that he broke it. "And how am I supposed to face Cassian?"

Everything clicked into place. Bay said,"Cassian doesn't blame you, Ash. If anything, he's worried about you. But with the baby and his duties, he couldn't go after you. So I did."

Taking his nose into his fingers, the sharp tang of magic hit him with a force as the cartlage in his nose began to fix itself, repairing the fix.

Leaning back agianst the coloumn again, it was a few minutes before Ash said, "Sorry I fucked up your training for the Blood Rite."

He still had a few weeks left to get some decent sleep and to train harder than before in order to make up for the weeks he had missed. "Yeah well," he said lightly, "I got Nate to shield me if I get attacked or maybe Nate will be the one to finally kill me and in turn Cassian can kill his cocky ass. It's all good."

Snorting, Ash asked, "Nate, huh?"

Dacia pulled out a seething Blake from the training room before he could respond. Blake wasn't bleeding but he was freaking out. Blake towered nearly eight inches taller than Dacia, matching Ash in height. If she didn't have her strength, no one could hold back a pissed Blake. What the hell just happened?

Shaking the hair out of her face, fury shone in Dacia's eyes. Bay knew her well enough that more than anything she wanted to let Blake go and let him wreak havoc on the High Lord of the Dawn Court. Hell, he'd enjoy it too. Especially after seeing Lady Aurora flinch at her father's touch. Her glare met Ash's face and for once, Bay bet Ash was glad he couldn't see the death glare facing him. She said, "You are coming home?" It wasn't a question, just phrased like one, bending the rules of the Dawn Court into her favor.

Swallowing, Ash said, "Yeah." At least he wasn't dumb enough to not look unnerved at Dacia's tone.

Her glare fracturing, just a bit, relief shone through. She breathed, "Good."

His hand on Ash's shoulder, and Dacia's on his, she winnowed them back to the Spring Court.

 **[Blake's POV]**

Mate. Mate. Mate.

The word sounded inside his head, growing louder and louder with each heartbeat. He left his mate in the hands of an abusive father. A father who was now most likely punishing her for losing the Bellum Armis and making him look weak in the eyes of his enemy and he just left her there.

—

 **[Dacia's POV]**

Sunlight broke through the windows, illuminating the cold fury in Blake's eyes, darkening the hazel to to a shade of pine green. He was calm. Too calm. The only thing that betrayed him were his shadows twisting around him.

The only time she had seen him like this was when Kier broke Nate's wrist and he almost killed him. Nate was fourteen at the time, just came out and Kier didn't take it well. Apparently being gay and Illyrian, a half breed Illyrian at that, was frowned upon and made him look bad. Nate had tried to get Ash to heal it before either Blake or Adrien saw it but he had been visiting her when he winnowed in and with just one look at Nate's wrist, Blake had winnowed to the Court of Nightmares. Family means everything to Blake and Kier broke his one fundamental rule, no one touches his family.

Shadows swirled around him, responding to his anger, pulling him back into their darkness, leaching the light from the room. "There has to be something we can do. We can't leave her there with that male. Dacia you are High Lady-"

"Of the Spring Court, Blake. I can't do anything! I want to, believe me, I do. But Blake, Aurora isn't from my court. Her rights are a matter of the Dawn Court." She added numbly, "I'm powerless." All the power in the Spring Court was just that. Of the Spring Court. And it killed her.

He growled in frustration.

"Calm down, Blake," Ash said.

"I _am_ calm," he snapped.

"No, your pulse is erratic and your blood pressure is elevated. You need to calm down before you do something stupid, like-"

"Something stupid? Like run away from home and try to get rid of my magic? Don't worry, Ash. I'm not you."

 _No you would just take Aurora out of her court and start a war that could leave thousands dead_ , Dacia thought.

Ash just leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Remaining quiet.

"Ash!"

Standing in the doorway, alarm was written on her mother's face. She must have heard them arguing. Stalking towards Ash, who seemed to shrink against the look on their mother's face, she pulled down his face and inspected it. Smacking his chest, she growled, "Ash Archeron, By the Cauldron, if you so much as think-"

Wincing, he said, "I'm sorry."

"Yes," Blake said impatiently. "You're sorry, I'm sorry, the bloody Cauldron is sorry. Back to _Aurora_. How can we help _her_?"

She swallowed back her frustration, "I can't, Blake. You know the laws. If I did, they would know who did it and issue war on us and people would end up dead. It isn't like with Feyre, where she was just Tamlin's love, this is that Prick's daughter. The only thing I can think of is the mating bond and that's useless seeing as how we don't know who that is."

—-

 **[Blake's POV]**

He reigned in a flinch. He did know who her mate was. It was him. But he wasn't going to force that on her. Not now, not ever.

Squeezing his arm, she said, "If I release you, Promise me you will not go after her. Go home. Go to the camps. Go anywhere other than taking Aurora from her home. She can save herself, Blake. She is strong. Trust me, please."

He couldn't do that. Not with his word his bond. Dacia knew it too. As soon as she let him go he would winnow his ass back there without so much as blinking. So she held onto him, cementing him to the Spring Court.

He knew he wasn't acting rationally. That anyone with half a brain could link his reactions together. A shadowsinger definitely could. Still, he couldn't help it. His instincts were riding him hard and he wanted the Prick Lord dead. It wasn't just that she was his mate, it was the fact that her father hit her. They were lucky that it wasn't Nate who went with them. While he was able to restrain himself, just barely, Nate would have attacked first and damned the consequences.

Reading his face, Dacia let out a deep sigh, sympathy deep in her eyes, "Mother, Get Rhysand. _Please_."

—

 **[Adrien's POV]**

Hidden in the shadows, Adrien glowered against the wall, glaring at Maze's father, Dominic. He kept himself quiet, as only Rhys knew he was there. But it was a struggle, seeing as how this male was so stupid.

Leaning forward in his chair, Dominic said, "Mazekynn being in the Blood Rite will only cause strife with the other Lords. Females aren't in the Blood Rite for a _reason_ , Rhysand. I won't have my daughter be a political statement."

No, he just doesn't want his daughter to prove she's stronger than him. She had bled for the first time a few months ago, her power awakening, telling each of the males just how powerful she was. Four males had tried pinning her down to clip her wings, removing her as a threat. She ended up kicking their collective asses, leaving them half dead in the camp.

He had found her in the forest, angry and bleeding. He almost winnowed back into the camp to finish the job she started but threatening to castrate him halted his bloodlust. Instead, he winnowed her to his house. He helped clean her up and his mother kicked him out so they could binge on chocolate.

Rhys's face was a cool, bored mask as he leaned back in his chair. Propping a his chin on his fist, Rhys said, "Females have every right to participate in the Blood Rite, Dominic. And Maze was made for the battlefield."

Just scramble his brain and call it a day, Rhys, Adrien thought, shaking his head. It's not like he actually uses it.

A tic worked it's way in Dominic's cheek, "Just because I didn't clip her wings doesn't mean I want her in war or fighting."

"No," rhys said coldly, "You didn't clip her wings because it's _outlawed_." A smirk worked it's way on Rhy's face, "Why don't we just let _her_ decide if she wants to be in the Blood Rite?"

A grin broke out on Adrien's face as Maze sauntered through the door, his shadows shivered around him. Sitting on the edge of Rhys's desk she crossed her legs, leaning toward's her father. He could see the hilt of the blade she carried sticking out of the top of her boot. Damn, the female knew how to make an entrance.

"Yes, Father. Why don't we let _Maze_ decide?"

Dominic's face whitened in fury, "You are _not_ entering the Blood Rite and that is final."

"I dare you to try and stop me," Pulling out the blade, she stabbed it into the dark wood of the desk. A mild amusement shone in Rhys's eyes. Flipping back her hair, she said, "If the High Lord says it's okay, then I'm doing it. I can kick half of their collective asses on a bad day, do you really think I couldn't hold my own in the Blood Rite? Or are you going to admit that your training was flawed? If that's the case, Father, then perhaps you shouldn't be a warlord."

Fury contorted Dominic's dark face. His hand was raised, poised to strike Maze. But what surprised him when she stiffened. There was no surprise on her face, just expectation. _This has happened before_ , he realized.

Winnowing out of the shadows, Adrien shielded Maze, his face taking the impact of the blow. Pulling him up by the lapels of his shirt, Adrien shoved Dominic against the wall, ignoring the sting and wetness in his cheek. Great, the hit drew blood. But the fact that it was meant for her…

Adrien growled, "If you so much as _think_ about laying another finger on her, I will kill before you can blink."

Behind him, Rhys said coolly, "Leave while you still can, Dom. I'd hate for my nephew to kill you."

"Why," Dominic sneered, ignoring Rhys "Do you love her? You _half-bred_ -

His fist connected with the wall next to Dominic's head, he swore, "If you so much as look at her wrong, I don't care what Rhys says, I will end you."

Pushing him back, Adrien fell a few steps. Glaring at his daughter, Dominic said, "You are _no_ daughter of mine, Mazekynn. Maybe the Blood Rite will teach you to take my _warnings_ seriously." he spat, "She's your problem, Rhysand."

"She's not the problem," Rhys said quietly, his voice laced with darkness, "You are."

Turing on his heel, Dominic stormed out of the room without a second glance at her, or them. He hoped the male choked on it and died.

Turning back to her, angry tears were bright in her dark eyes, the wild fire in them extinguished. He cupped her face, "Why didn't you tell me?" It made sense, now that he thought about it. Why she took such seriousness in training and why she carried a blade with her wherever she went. She did it to protect herself. Despite all the training, she still couldn't strike him back, after all, he was still her father.

Blinking back tears she brushed a thumb over the cut on his cheek, she ignored his question, "You're bleeding."

"I'll live. Although I can't say the same for him," he said, pulling her into him, tears soaked through his shirt. Kissing the top of her head, he rested his good cheek atop it. "He doesn't deserve you."

"You will always have a place with us, Maze." Rhys said. "You're a dreamer after all." A ghost of a smile spread across her lips, that fire rekindling in her eyes. Good. Maybe he won't have to kill Dominic after all. He still wanted to though. Rhys smirked, "Besides, I don't think _Adrien_ would let you go."

Winnowing in, Elain Acheron said, "Rhysand. I need your help. It's about Blake."

Straightening at his brother's name, Maze looked up at him and said, "Go. I'll wait for you here."

He looked down at her and frowned, "Are you sure?"

She rose a brow, "I will kick your ass if you don't."

"There's the Maze I adore," he said. Looking at Rhys, the male was waiting on him. Kissing her one last time, Rhys smirked. Ignoring his uncle he said to her, "We'll be back."

They winnowed.

—–

 **[Rhysand's POV]**

Before him, Ash and Baylor leaned against the wall. Ash looked fine, maybe a little sore, seeing as how he had a bruise underneath his left eye. Bay had his arm's crossed, his face slightly pale, his nose newly healed. Her face drawn, Dacia's hand was squeezing Blake's arm. Out of all of them, Blake was the one most shooken up, seeing as how he could smell the rage pooring off of him. Interesting.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Rhys gave Bay and Ash a pointed glare, "Would one of you like to tell me what is going on?" The two pointed at Blake and Dacia in sync. Also interesting.

Rolling his head towards them, he rose his brows, "Are _you_ going to tell me whats going on or am I just going to pull it from your heads?"

Beside him, Adrien narrowed his eyes at Blake. Their shadows swirled together, telling each other secrets about the other. Just like when they were little, the two could tell each other everything through their shadows. Sometimes, they went weeks without speaking an actual word to each other.

"Aurora," Adrien answered. A near imperceptible nod came from Blake. Looking at him, worry was etched on Adrein's face. Strange since he was the cockiest out of the bunch. "Is there a way to get Aurora out of the Dawn Court without starting a war?"

Well," Rhys mused, "She's still betrothed to Ash, correct? You didn't manage to fuck that up, did you?" Ash glared at him, "Thought so. Why not suggest she visits the Autumn Court regularly. Use the marriage alliance against him?"

Dacia mused, "I think we can work with that."

The tension in Blake's shoulders evaporated, relief spread across his face. "It's a temporary fix, for now. But we'll think of something. She can't stay in that palace." He turned to Ash, "And if you ever pull a stunt like you did again, causing Feyre Darling to worry as much as she did while she's _pregnant_ , you will be running so many drills you can't walk for months. Are we clear?"

Guilt passed across Ash's face, "Crystal."

"Rhys what are you doing here?"

Without turning around, he shrugged, "Preventing another war, apparently. Keep up, Lucien."

He could feel the glare pointed at him from behind. Smirking, he looked between Bay, Blake, and Adrien. "You three. Go to the camps. You need to prepare for the Great Rite." He looked at Adrien, "you, help Maze with whatever she needs. And _you_ Bay," he said, "you will stay there and catch up on the three weeks of training you have missed. You are not allowed to step foot off those grounds. Cassian almost pulled you from the Blood Rite as he doesn't want you dead. I was able to persuade him to let you make up for it," Bay's face paled. "And Blake, if you so much as _try_ to go to the Dawn Court, I will have your father drag your ass home and ban you from the Blood Rite. We're going to help Aurora but we can't do that if you pull stunts that will start a war. Are we clear?"

Blake glared but said, "Yes."

Rolling his shoulders he looked at Elain who was smiling in thanks, "Now if you excuse me, I have a young lady that I need to make room for in Valaris." He winnowed.

 **[Bay's POV]**

His lungs burned with each breath. But he didn't stop running. One foot in front of the other, for the past five hours, Bay ran and crawled and flew. With the rain, almost every inch of him was covered in mud.

After completing the drills for the day, he spent as much time as he could completing the drills he missed. He had to be apart of the Blood Rite. He had trained too long and too hard for it to not be an option.

"Baylor," Nate said, running in step with him, his black hair pulled up behind him, revealing delicately pointed ears. Heat rushed to his own ears, "take a break, you're going to drop if you don't."

Picking up the pace, Bay ignored him. He blocked out the cry of protect in his lungs as he near slipped in the mud. Regaining composure, he continued running.

Catching up to him, Nate sighed, "Come on. Twenty minutes. You almost landed on your face, Baylor."

"Can't," Bay breathed, "Got to make up the time. And it's _Bay_."

"You've been doing this for the past six days, Baylor," he said, ignoring Bay's protest. Sure, making up the time is important but it won't matter if you drop dead from exhaustion."

Slowing to a stop, Bay glared at Nate, "Fine. You have a point. _Nathaniel_."

A smile spread across Nate's face, his eyes lighting up. Slinging an arm over his shoulder, Nate said, "Good, now I can eat. Can't enjoy our sub-par food when you're out here all by your lonesome running yourself into the mud."

Too tired to shrug him off, Bay gave him a wary glare, "So sorry, Nate. I wouldn't want my drills to interfere with your love of _food_." Considering Nate was all lean, Bay didn't know where the Illyrian kept it all.

"Apology accepted," Nate said. "Now, let's get some food. I hear the kitchen has fresh apples."

—-

 **[Blake's POV]**

With Adrien finally away from Maze, Blake cornered him in the barracks. His brother stood three inches shorter than him, but made up for his height with his speed. Sitting on the bottom bunk, Blake's fingers gripped sides of his pillow. Looking up at his brother, who was leaning against the other bunks, "You can't tell anyone, Ade."

Crossing his arms, Adrien said, "And who am I going to tell?"

"Maze."

He paused, "She wouldn't tell anyone, Blake. Cauldron, she's the best secret keeper that I know. Well," he rubbed his neck, "Next to us and Nate."

He groaned. "You already told her didn't you?"

"I-"

Blake threw his pillow at Adrien, hitting him in the face, "You are a hopeless Shadowsinger. Can't even keep secrets from your girlfriend."

"You try keeping secrets from Maze. I enjoy having certain parts, thank you. Besides," he threw the pillow back at him, disdain flashed in his eyes, "she's good at keeping secrets."

—

 **[Maze's POV]**

Before sauntering over to them, Maze studied Bay and Nate eating together. Tipping back his head in laughter at something Bay said, his rounded ears were red. Was it from the cold or from Nate? They all knew Nate was gay, he didn't even try to hide it. He was very brave for that. But Bay…she was nine hundred percent he was gay, he just wasn't out about it. She was also certain he harbored feelings for Nate, he definely did. Maybe she could get Bay to admit to his feelings. She'd talk to him later. Tell him about Amare. A phantom pain shot through her ribs at the thought of the white haired, grey eyed Winter Court female.

Shaking the thought from her head, she sauntered over to Bay and Nate's table. Pulling up a chair, she straddled the back and took the green apple off of Nate's tray."You boys look cozy."

Choking on his soup, bay said, " _What_?"

Peeling the apple, she grinned at him, his ears getting redder and redder. "All I mean is," she shrugged innocently, "I'm glad Nate got you to eat. Strong bones and all that for the Blood Rite. Wouldn't want Nate to come in and save you from dropping dead from lack of food and exhaustion." Bay's eyes slid briefly to Nate and back to his soup, which he suddenly found very interesting.

Nate glared at her, "Is there a reason you are here, Maze," Plucking the apple from her hand, "Besides stealing _my food_?"

She leaned towards them, resting on her elbows, "Looking for Adrien, have you seen him?"

Biting into the apple, Nate rose his brows, "he's talking with Blake in the barracks." Probably about Aurora then.

Cleaning the blade, she slid it into her boot, "Thanks, boys. She grinned at Bay, sliding her eyes to Nate, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There isn't anything you wouldn't do."

Standing, she said, "I know."

—-

 **[Maze's POV]**

The rain matted her hair to her skin. Hugging her arms from shivering, Maze made her way through the male barracks. The tall buildings blocked out the sunlight, leaving the shadows that much colder in the rain.

"Mazekynn Batalis," a voice mused

Turning around, she said, "What?"

Crossing his arms, the male grinned at her. "I hear you're going into the Blood Rite next week."

She rose her chin, "Afraid I'll kick your ass? Don't worry. You aren't worth the calories, Malyus."

Stepping up to her, a glint shone in Malyus's eyes, "Do you really think we'd just let you enter it? It's for males," his eyes traveled up and down her, "Not disowned big-mouthed Illyrian females who don't know their place."

Her fingered curled into a fist. "I'm going to give you one chance to leave before I make you,"

"And what would Father say to such behavior?"

In seconds she had the blade pulled from her boot and Malyus shoved against the side of one of the barracks, "He doesn't get to tell me what to do anymore."

From behind, a rope pulled around her throat, cutting off the airway. Turning around, she had her blade in the wings of the male, Aaron, making him scream in pain. Malyus pulled her into a bear hug, his hand over her mouth. Sliding down, her elbow connected with his crotch, making him keel over. Spinning around her knee connected to his nose, breaking it.

Their screams echoing off the barracks, males littered out of them, including Adrein and Blake. And Cassian.

"What the _hell_ is going on," Cassian snapped.

—

 **[Cassian's POV]**

A black haired Illyrian was folded into himself moaning and the red haired male was clutching his wing. It didn't take long for him to asses what had happened. Pulling the male with the shredded wing off the gound, "Name?"

The kid winced, "Aaron, sir."

"You just bought your way a one way ticket to being banned from the Blood Rite, Aaron." His eyes slid to Malyus, "And you, too. I have a zero tolerance against attacking females in this camp, in any camp. Although," he looked at Maze, her blade still in her hand, "it looks like you failed in your mission, seeing as how she handed your asses to you in a matter of a few maneuvers."

"Sir-"

Cassian crossed his arms, "What?"

"I've been training for the Blood Rite for months."

"You should have thought of that before attacking a fellow Illyrian. Both of you see a healer and get out of my sight. Expect more drills." Turning to the rest, "The rest of you, back to what you were doing." Looking at Adrien, Blake and Maze, " _Except_ for you three."

—–

 **[Maze's POV]**

Shaking her head, she watched the two losers hobble out of sight. Pathetic. Taken down by a girl, so easily, what a shame.

Turning to her, Cassian said, "And what are you doing out here? Isn't it dinner time?" His eyes slid to Adrien, "Barracks are off limit to the opposite sex, Maze. You both know this." A rule that had been around since he was in the camps, she figured. Didn't stop her or Adrien for that matter. Sometimes he'd sneak into hers, seeing as how she was one of the only females there. They'd spent some nights just talking, others ended with her sleeping in his arms, for once feeling safe.

Blake coughed back a laugh behind Adrien. Glaring at his brother, he said to Cassian, "We weren't doing anything Cassian. Er, sir." She almost shook her head, he was covering for her. He didn't even know she was headed to his barrack.

The Commander crossed his arms, completely unbelieved, "And what exactly were you doing?"

Adrein winced, "Um-"

Sighing, he turned to her, exhaustion plain on his face. "What were you doing?"

"I just wanted to check on them, make sure they were okay," she fought her grin, "Sir." Blake had been in bad shape for the past few days, worried about his mate. With her father who it was, she also worried about Aurora, despite not knowing her.

Sighing, Cassian said, "Go get cleaned up, Maze. You two, back to the barracks before I have all three of you join Baylor in extra drills. You're lucky I'm taking care of an infant right now. Otherwise, I'd have plenty of time to question you."

Tunning on her heel, Maze headed to the healer. Looking over her shoulder, she waved at Cassian, Adrien and Blake, "Later Boys." She could have sworn she heard Adrien snort. This time she didn't hide her smile.

 **[Aurora's POV] [Drempt by Blake]**

 _Her father's face was contorted in fury as he stared down at her. His eyes, her eyes really, were dark mirthless abysses, glinting with disapproval. She'd had nightmares about those eyes. She had even avoided looking in the mirror for fear that he was looking back at her._

 _"You failed, Aurora. He was right there." He started pacing. "That Illyrian was_ right there _. If you just killed him, we'd have that Autumn Court Lord! He wouldn't be the best healer in Prythian. Why did you fail?"_

 _She forced herself to not shrink back at his stare. She kept her chin raised, eyes forced ahead. "He's better trained, Father. Top of his class." Wrong. She saw his side wide open. It just took the right hit to take him down and she would have won the Bellum Armis. But by winning, it would have permitted their deaths. And that was unacceptable._

 _He stopped in front of her, "You're_ lying _."_

 _She pursed her lips but didn't refute his claim. She knew what was coming and closed her eyes at the raised hand._

 **[Blake's POV]**

Blake shot up in his bunk, drenched in sweat. It took a solid minute to calm the rush of blood in his veins, to make sure that he was in fact awake. His shadows reached out around him for his brothers at reflex. Adrien wasn't there, not surprising, but Nate was.

Careful to not wake the others, he shook Nate awake. " _What_ -"

With a finger to his lips, he motioned for him to follow.

Maze slept in the crook of his arm. She was small, nearly nine inches shorter than him. Sometimes he forgot that about her. She was brazen and wild and he loved that about her. But she still had nightmares. Before the incident with her father, he didn't think about why she had such bad nightmares. But now, he slipped out of his barracks and stayed with her until she fell asleep before winnowing back to his own bed each night.

Stilling, he felt the presence of two other shadowsingers. Blake and Nate. Carefully, Adrien rested Maze's head on the pillow. Avoiding her wings, he wrapped darkness around himself and winnowed outside.

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, Nate sighed, "Are you going to tell me what this is about? The Blood Rite is in two days, Blake." He looked up, "Blake?"

His brother's face was pale in the moonlight, but his eyes, they shone. He sensed anger and worry coming off of Blake but he couldn't figure out the source of the pain. Running his hand through his hair, it was Adrien who said, "It's Aurora, isn't it?"

He furrowed his brows, "The High Lord of the Dawn Court's daughter? That Aurora?" his brothers' shadows seemed to have a conversation of their own, leaving him out of the important information. Typical. "One of you dimwits need to tell me what's going on or I'm going back to bed."

"I had a dream-" Blake began.

"You had a sex dream?" Nate rolled his eyes upward, "Why am I not surprised."

"No, you _idiot_ ," Blake glared, "I need to check on her, make sure she's okay. With my own two eyes." He paused, "Will you guys cover me?"  
"Were you dropped on your head as an infant, Blake? If you step foot-."

"She's his mate," Adrien said quietly.

Well that explained a lot. But still he said, "Are you _sure_?"

He nodded.

"Oh, of course, _Ade_ knew. But you kept this a secret from me? The hell, Blake?" He sighed, "Go on. Go check on her. Just..don't touch her, stay back from her. Keep her scent off of you and we'll cover your ass for as long as we can. But Blake, Father will be expecting this. Tread carefully."

Relief washed across Blake's face, "Thank you, Nate." His eyes flicked to Adrien, "You too, Ade."

, "Yeah well, you can make it up to me later." He shook his head, "Always cleaning up after you two. Cauldron help you if Father found out half the shit you did."

Grinning at him, Blake winnowed.

 **[Aurora's POV]**

Pulling her dark hair over the faint bruise on her shoulder, Aurora made her way to her quarters. She could finally be alone to figure out how she ended up in the mess she was in. Marriage alliances and spying. She was heir to the mantle as High Lady, not her father's personal Autumn Court spy. The next time she saw Ash, she was going to wring his neck. Even if she had to be on tiptoes to do so.

Her rooms weren't vacant. She knew this before even stepping foot in them. It could be Puella, she supposed. But it was a bit late for her to be in her rooms. Looking over her shoulder, seeing the coast was clear, Aurora unsheathed one of her swords.

Blake leaned against the wall, arms folded across his bare chest. Didn't he own a shirt? Tendrils of shadows crept over her walls, roiling over the smooth marble. A smile was fixed on his face, but at the center of it, she could sense the falseness of it. It was too wide, too bright. He wasn't happy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Just wanted to check on you, Sweetheart."

She closed her doors. Cauldron help her if word got back to her father that he was here. "As you can see, I'm fine. Go back to wherever you came from."

He seemed to want to step forward, but thought better of it, staying by the open window. " _If you were fine_ , you wouldn't be trying to hide your bruises." He motioned to her collarbone. She almost checked to make sure her hair still covered the fading purple splash of skin. But it would just confirm his allegation. " _If you were fine_ , you wouldn't have bruises to begin with."

She narrowed her eyes, "Training exercise."

"You're lying." His gaze slid back up to her eyes, hard and unyielding. "Your father did that, didn't he?"

The blood drained from her face, "If you don't leave right now, I will scream."

His mouth tightened, " I could help you. Take you to the Night Court. Get Rhys involved." That was the last thing she needed.

She narrowed her eyes, "Leave or I scream. Last chance."

"Okay. I'll leave." He conceded. He didn't seem happy about it. "But, I'll be back." She wasn't sure if she was happy with that or just annoyed.

With a final once over, darkness wrapped around him. With a flash of a grin, he winnowed away.

What the hell was that?

 **[Azriel's POV]**

Shadows curled around him, their tendrils a living breathing thing. They whispered to him the secrets of each of the Illyrains of the camp. The next fight, the greatest warrior, the next lay. Azriel didn't care. It was when his shadows had told him that Blake left the camp, forfeiting himself from the Blood Rite, _that_ was what he cared about. His son had worked too hard to be removed from the Illyrian's coming of age.

Materializing in front of him, a weight appeared to be taken off of his son's shoulders. But still, anger and worry rolled off of him. Spying him, Blake's eyes, his eyes, went wide as saucers. His own shadows swirled around him, wanting to hide. It made him want to smile despite being irritated.

"Father-"

"Why?" _Why did you blow your shot at the Blood Rite? Why did you disobey orders? Why did you rope your brother's into helping cover for you? Why? Why? Why?_

"I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice, Blake."

 _Untrue_ , his shadows whispered.

He crossed his arms, "Not _everyone_." His son's shadows shivered around him, his anger darkening them, near pulling him from sight.

"Rhys is doing everything he can for Aurora. Not only did you put yourself in danger, you put her in danger. If you had been caught, _she_ would have been punished for _your_ mistake. Did you think about that?"

" _She's my-_ " He snapped his mouth shut. "I'm sorry, sir."

So many things clicked into place at once. The protectiveness, the worry, the anger. The breaking of his promise to stay away from her. _Just like Rhys_. "She's your mate," he finished for him quietly. Blake's nod was the only confirmation he needed. "I won't tell Rhys that you left the camp. Neither will Cassian. The Blood Rite is in a day and a half. If you step out of line, if you _leave before hand_ -"

"I won't. I promise I won't."

"Good."

 **[Maze's POV]**

There was no training this night for tomorrow was the Blood Rite. Instead it was a celebration. One where booze was snuck in and the Camp Lords turned a blind eye. There were few in the Camps but where the Blood Rite was concerned, it was a need for celebration.

With her arms around Adrien's waist, leaning into him, she stood on her toes and kissed his jaw. His shadows shivered around them, almost making them seen to the others. His eyes drew down to hers, a wide smile on his lips, "What are you doing tonight, Maze?" He leaned down to kiss her, their lips brushing, "I hope you say me."

She snorted, "Not quite yet, I need to see Bay before the Blood Rite."

He groaned, "Why?"

"It'll take maybe half an hour." She stood to her toes, biting his earlobe. His shadows quivering around them. "Then I'm all yours. Promise."

Sighing heavily, he said, "Okay, I suppose I can live with that."

Stepping out of his shadows with a fluid grace, she grinned, "It's not like you have a choice." Despite not being able to see him, she still heard the low laugh, causing her toes to curl in her boots.

 **[Bay's POV]**

Sitting alone on one of the few grassy hills actually in the Camps, Bay could see the other warriors partying down below. They were going to end up with a hangover in the morning and had no one to blame it on besides themselves.

But there, in her usual tight clothing and tall boots, Mazekynn Batalis sauntered past each of them, getting stares of want and anger from them all. Even from where he was, he could see faint bite marks at her neck from Adrien. If he actually liked females, he wondered if he would have the same look of want as some of the revelers did. He wondered if he had that same look when he looked at Nate. Or if anyone looked at him like that.

She kept her chin high, a smile wide on her lips. She truly didn't care what anyone thought of her. It was awe inspiring. The wind picking at her wings she flew up into the sky, straight for him.

Flipping back her hair, Maze plopped down next to him, her lilac and rain scent intertwined with the mountain and fire scent that was Adrien. Interesting.

"So. Bay." She began. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

He arched a brow, "Well go on then."

Her devil-may-care smile was replaced with a serious line. "The first time my father laid a hand on me, I was thirteen years old. I was in my rooms with someone. From the Winter Court."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It was a female." His blood turned to ice. Shadows crept past her dark eyes, "Turns out that Father didn't raise a bisexual daughter. He raised a daughter who was supposed to be proper, trained. Seen and not heard."

"I'm- I'm sorry, Maze."

She sighed loudly, "I'm not. I learned that day that the only person who's opinion mattered was my own. I decided to go out there and be exactly who I thought I was. Burn as bright as I wanted." She looked at him, "Do you know why I am telling you this?"

"I think so," he said quielty.

"Bay, I know you're gay," she said gently. Her hand squeezed his. Dark and calloused from years of fighting. "It's not a bad thing. If anything, it's a good thing. It makes you different, special even."

"Why would you think I'm gay?" The lie didn't even sound convincing. She just gave him a knowing smile.

"Because, you look at Nate the way I look at Adrien. Like it's the last time you'll see him so you're trying to memorize his face." She stood up, her eyes bright, "You don't have to come out if you don't want to. I'll even keep it as a secret. Cauldron knows I have my fair share of them. But Bay, Nate looks at you the exact same way."

He called out, "What do you mean?"

Over her shoulder she said, "Come out and see." She flew off into the night. Most likely toward Adrien.

Come out and see…

 **[Nate's POV]**

He wanted to check on Baylor, to make sure he was okay. But knowing the male, he would have lied his ass off, no matter what he was feeling. He had trained harder than anyone else at the camp over the past few weeks. Granted, it was because he was making up for lost time. So he kept to his shadows and went to check on him for himself and found Mazekynn sitting with him.

Stepping out of the shadows, Nate slung his arm around Maze's shoulder. She didn't even flinch at the sudden touch. She must have known he was lurking around. "Did you really need to do that, Maze? Can't you leave the guy alone to brood in peace?"

She rolled her eyes, "Bay deserves a shot at being happy, Nate." her hip hit his, "So do you." He glared down at her. "Oh don't give me that look. Anyone with eyes would know you two have a thing for each other. You aren't exactly subtle." She shook her head, "You are a poor excuse for a Shadowsinger. None of you boys know how to keep a secret."

He stopped in front of her, ignoring her taunt. "Is what you said true? About Dominic?" If it was...his blood ignited. Under no circumstances, is there a reason to hit a thirteen year old female. Especially your daughter. Especially for her sexuality. A shadow of pain went over his wrist, where his own grandfather shattered it.

She crossed her arms, "Not saying. _I_ know how to keep a secret." When she started to deflect, that was when you knew that she was lying. No wonder why she kept a blade on her at all times.

"Does Adrien know?" If her boyfriend knew that his love was getting hit by her father, Cauldron save him. Slash that, he hoped Adrien drowned the bastard in it. "Does Malyus know?" The idiot may be worthless but Nate hoped he had enough honor to protect his sister. If not, he'd carve the heart from his chest himself.

She walked around him, completely ignoring the questions. He could almost see her armor snapping around her. Protecting herself from her past. "Goodbye, Nate. You and Bay can thank me later."

 **[Blake's POV]**

Blake let his shadows curl in front of Baby Nesta. Her blue-grey eyes were so much like his aunts but the spark in them, that belonged to Cassian. Curling her pudgy hand up in front of her, the two month old tried to grasp onto his threads of darkness.

Leaning back in his seat, Cassian watched them with wary eyes, "Tell me again why you aren't out there celebrating with the rest of them?"

Cradling her in his arms, Blake shifted under that gaze, his shadows brushing Nesta's cheek, causing her to wrinkle her nose. "I wasn't in the celebrating mood. So I thought I'd come here and take a shift with Nessie. Give you a break." The baby cooed at the nickname. Despite himself, he smiled at his cousin.

"Still worried about Aurora?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't get any easier. Not when it comes to your mate."

He snapped his head up at him. Cassian grinned, "Oh yeah. Your father told me. Only after I said I was going to pull you from the Blood Rite, to save your ass. Don't blame him for not keeping your secret." He gave him a considering look, "Your mother probably knows, though."

He groaned. It was just a matter of time before everyone knew. Hopefully the news didn't stretch to people outside his family. Like to the Lord of the Dawn Court. He'd probably use the bond against her, against him, to try to get Ash.

"I'm not going to tell you to not worry, we both that's not going to happen. So I'll just say this: We'll help her the best we can."

"I know," He said.

"Where is Adrien at?"

Blake rose his brows, "Are you sure you want to know?."

A loud painful sigh came from Cassian, "Nope. Nevermind. What I don't know can't be used against me." Still, he grinned, "I hope they're using a contraceptive tonic."

Blake snorted, "Yeah me too. Last thing I need is to be an uncle."

Cassian laughed.

 **[Maze's POV] [Smut warning]**

She felt Adrien's kisses trail down to the tender spot where her shoulder and neck met. His nose grazed the spot, the heat in her skin rising more and more, her pulse rapid under his touch. Somewhere deep in her core, a single word sung out.

 _Mine_.

She pushed it away.

His hands slid around her back, just below her wings, lifting her up. A laugh escaped her lips as she wrapped her legs around his bare torso. "Do you want to bite me, Adrien?" She teased.

A low growl reverberated through him. "You know I do."

She whispered, "Then do it."

Laying her back onto the mattress, he leaned over her, hair falling over his eyes, the pupils so large it engulfed the back her neck with care, Adrien let out his canines in her throat. She whimpered at the contact of pierced skin. A soft pain pulsed through her neck at each heartbeat.

Pulling back he ran a finger over her still bleeding neck. She wiped the red from his lip and brought his face to his. His tongue brushed hers, the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth.

His hand traced beneath her breast working its way down. She felt herself arch at the touch, begging him to go farther. His fingers played with the band of her skirt, "Do you want me to go further, Maze?" He teased.

"Please," She whimpered, her own fingers unbuckling the empty weapons belt at his waist.

His fingers slid under the band, further to where her wetness greeted him. Adrien grinned, his thumb brushed across at the apex between her legs, rubbing small circles around her, taunting her. Her hips bucked, at the touch.

 _In. She wanted him in her._

With the belt and pants off, his focus snapped at her skirt. He pulled it off with ease, near ripping the fabric. He must have felt the same thing. They were in sync so often. That is when they weren't fighting. Still that word shouted out in her mind. Still, she pushed it away.

Pushing him onto his back, Maze cupped his cock and he let out a hiss. His eyes were near rolled back into his head as she stroked him slowly, steadily. She draped herself over him, bringing her own lips to his shoulder. Her teeth grazing, she licked the salt from his shoulder.

"Please," He begged. Ah, there were those manners. "Bite me, Maze."

She smiled into his skin and sunk her teeth into his shoulder, the rush of blood filled mouth and the scent of mountains and fire filled her nose, near driving her mad. Licking the blood from the wound, she straddled him, his length inside her, his broad hands braced the small of her back.

Her hips rolled with each stroke as his hands snaked up to the base of where her wings met her back, slowly stroking them, bringing her to the edge. She bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out as she fell past it again and again, driving that word through her mind. Still, she blocked it out.

His fingers curled around her hips, tighter with each stroke. She could feel him grow harder and harder inside her. Her nails trailed down his chest, around to his back where she slid them over his wings, caressing their base at his back. His shadows shuddered around him as he reached completion.

She rested her head on his chest, his arms still wrapped around her. The beating of his heart lulling her to sleep. Softly he said, "I love you, Mazekynn."

She closed her eyes. She willed those three words to her lips but it came out as, "I know." The testament stung her eyes.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._

But still she couldn't say it. Not when her father and brother's faces still shone in her mind.

She fell asleep with that word echoing in her head.

 _Mine._

 **[Bay's POV]**

The bitter cold rose the skin on his arms, its cruel wind blowing his hair into his face and numbing his rounded ears. But still, Bay stood, feet apart, hands clasped behind his back, eyes forward.

 _This is it, this is it._

Years of preparation for this one week. The one week of his life where he would go into that mountain and fight his way out, become a true warrior and earn his wings. This week, he was going to become a full-fleged Illyrian who had won his stripes without anyone's help. He was going to squash the rumors of him only getting this far because of his status as Cassian's ward. He deserved this. He _earned_ this. It was his turn.

"My name is Cassian. I am not only the King of Hybern but I will most likely be your commander in the Night Court aerial armies. Should you survive the Blood Rite, that is." Bay kept his face forward, alert. "Your magic is banned. No siphons. Wings bound. You will enter that mountain with nothing besides the clothes on your back. You will be tested, physically, emotionally, mentally. Only if you are the best of the best will you make it out." He stopped in front of him, his face hard and unyielding. "Are we clear?"

He kept his eyes forward. In unison, the males and Maze, the first female to brave the Blood Rite, voiced, "Sir, yes, sir!"

He continued to pace, "It is my job to train up the best and brightest of your generation. Both male and female alike will show the world what it means to be an Illyrian. We fight the wars, we protect the people, we die for our people. We are the greatest threat against adversary. Lay nlt only our lives but our wings down in battle if need be."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Make our court proud!" he stopped in front of them. "Dismissed."

 **[Maze's POV]**

Her fingers dug into Adrien's tunic, her body betrayed her fear. He can do this, she can do this. They were two of the greatest warriors at this camp but still her body betrayed her and trembled, memorizing each curve of his chest, his lips. The greens and browns in his hazel eyes. Him. Just him.

"I'll find you," he promised, his calloused thumb brushing her cheek. "I'll make my way to you even if I have to kill every last person under that mountain. I will always find you, Mazekynn." He said her name like a prayer.

Leaning up, she kissed him on his lips, savoring the scent of mountains and embers, ingraining it to memory. "Stay _alive_ , Adrien. That's all I ask."

He grinned at her, "You almost sound worried, Maze. Should I be insulted?"

"I've put too much work into you," She patted his cheek," I don't want to start all over on someone who isn't as pretty as you." _Mine_. She wiped it away. "You fight your way to the center and I'll find you. And we fight our way out. _Together_."

"I love you," He said softly into her hair, his arms solidly around her.

 _I love you, too_. "I know."

 **[Bay's POV]**

The binds didn't hurt. Not really. But they did feel unnatural, constricting. Bay had gotten used to the wind against his wings. Not they just felt suffocating. Stupid large ass wings needing to be bound. In seven days, he will be ecstatic to have the binds removed so he can stretch them, fly. He didn't like being tethered to the earth.

"Are you ready?" Nate asked. The Shadowsinger's slender fingers thrummed his sides as his wings were being bound, fighting the urge to rip out the male's throat for touching them, binding them. "I'll be relatively close to you. I'll find you and we'll fight our way through it." A heartbeat of silence. He grinned, "After all, I need the infamous Baylor to protect me against my many adoring enemies."

 _Come out and see_. That was what Maze had told him the night before. If a warlord's daughter could be so open about who she was, who she loved, couldn't he find his own happiness? To crawl and fight for it?

"Nate," He began, fighting the through the rising panic in his veins. Ten seconds of incredible courage was all he needed to get the words out of his mouth. Once they were out, that was all it took. "I want to talk to you about something." The words tumbled out before he could drown them again. "About me."

"Not now," He shook his head. "Tell me after we survive this."

His heart was pounding so hard, as if it were to just jump right out of his chest. He nodded, "Of course. You don't need to be distracted. Forget I said anything."

As he turned away, Nate grabbed his hand, forcing him to look, "When we survive this, and we _will_ , we'll have that talk, Bay."

He looked down at their hands still together, warmth radiating through him. Looking back up, he met Nate's eyes, "I look forward to it."

 **[Blake's POV]**

Blake paced in front of his mother, in front of the desk and the paper and the secret he carried. Write it , don't write it, write it, don't write it. Fuck it.

Pulling the quill out of the well, Blake began to write his letter:

* * *

 _Dear Aurora,_

 _I know you probably hate me, considering I am from a court your father despises. And I know you'll probably get one sentence into this and burn the letter. Or maybe this letter won't get to you, but I'm hoping that my mother does get this to you and that you do read this. So here I go._

 _I am entering the Illyrian rite of passage known as the Blood Rite. It's where I go seven days beneath the mountain with no weapons or magic and I fight my way out. There's a slim chance I might die, very slim. Almost nonexistent. Yes, I am that good. (But you knew this too, didn't you? Just like you knew my side was open that day. Oh yes, I know you knew.) But still, I wanted to tell you this, just in case I did die._

 _Aurora, you are my mate. I promise you, I am not lying. I realized this during the Bellum Armis when I cut your throat. I heard the snap and I panicked. And when I thought your father was going to kill you, I almost killed him. And when I appeared in your rooms, I swear to you, I am not a stalker. I had a feeling deep within myself that I needed to make sure you were okay. And when I saw that bruise on your shoulder, it took everything to not slaughter your father._

 _The reason I'm telling you this… I don't like secrets. Ironic really, considering I'm a shadowsinger. But I am also a fighter and if I was one, then my mate, who was my equal in every way, she would be one too. You are a fighter, Aurora. And if I died and couldn't help you, I just wanted you to know that you need to keep fighting no matter what. If you need a place to go, my mother, the Morrigan, she will shield you if you need it._

 _Please, keep fighting._

 _-Blake_

* * *

Sighing, Blake let the hot golden wax, for the dawn court, the color of the bindi on her forehead, seal the letter. Handing it to his mother, "Thank you."

She brushed back his bangs, kissing his forehead, "I'm proud of you, Sunshine."

" Mother," he groaned. "Do you really need to call me that?"

"Yes I do."

He sighed.

With his wings bound, his siphons gone, Blake joined his brothers and the others. It was time for the Blood Rite.


	2. Blood of Passage

Family Tree: (just so you have it again)

Mor + Azriel: Blake, Adrien, Nate  
Cassian + Nesta: Baylor (Adopted)  
Dominic (OC) + Unnamed female: Mazekynn (OC)  
Unnamed mother + Unnamed father: Kapriel (OC)  
unnamed mother + unnamed father: Zevakyn (OC)  
unnamed mother + unnamed father: Ezekiel (OC)

 **[Bay's POV]**

The bitter cold rose the skin on his arms, its cruel wind blowing his hair into his face and numbing his rounded ears. But still, Bay stood, feet apart, hands clasped behind his back, eyes forward.

 _This is it, this is it._

Years of preparation for this one week. The one week of his life where he would go into that mountain and fight his way out, become a true warrior and earn his wings. This week, he was going to become a full-fleged Illyrian who had won his stripes without anyone's help. He was going to squash the rumors of him only getting this far because of his status as Cassian's ward. He deserved this. He _earned_ this. It was his turn.

"My name is Cassian. I am not only the King of Hybern but I will most likely be your commander in the Night Court aerial armies. Should you survive the Blood Rite, that is." Bay kept his face forward, alert. "Your magic is banned. No siphons. Wings bound. You will enter that mountain with nothing besides the clothes on your back. You will be tested, physically, emotionally, mentally. Only if you are the best of the best will you make it out." He stopped in front of him, his face hard and unyielding. "Are we clear?"

He kept his eyes forward. In unison, the males and Maze, the first female to brave the Blood Rite, voiced, "Sir, yes, sir!"

He continued to pace, "It is my job to train up the best and brightest of your generation. Both male and female alike will show the world what it means to be an Illyrian. We fight the wars, we protect the people, we die for our people. We are the greatest threat against adversary. Lay nlt only our lives but our wings down in battle if need be."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Make our court proud!" he stopped in front of them. "Dismissed."

 **[Maze's POV]**

Her fingers dug into Adrien's tunic, her body betrayed her fear. He can do this, she can do this. They were two of the greatest warriors at this camp but still her body betrayed her and trembled, memorizing each curve of his chest, his lips. The greens and browns in his hazel eyes. Him. Just him.

"I'll find you," he promised, his calloused thumb brushing her cheek. "I'll make my way to you even if I have to kill every last person under that mountain. I will always find you, Mazekynn." He said her name like a prayer.

Leaning up, she kissed him on his lips, savoring the scent of mountains and embers, ingraining it to memory. "Stay _alive_ , Adrien. That's all I ask."

He grinned at her, "You almost sound worried, Maze. Should I be insulted?"

"I've put too much work into you," She patted his cheek," I don't want to start all over on someone who isn't as pretty as you." _Mine_. She wiped it away. "You fight your way to the center and I'll find you. And we fight our way out. _Together_."

"I love you," He said softly into her hair, his arms solidly around her.

 _I love you, too_. "I know."

 **[Bay's POV]**

The binds didn't hurt. Not really. But they did feel unnatural, constricting. Bay had gotten used to the wind against his wings. Not they just felt suffocating. Stupid large ass wings needing to be bound. In seven days, he will be ecstatic to have the binds removed so he can stretch them, fly. He didn't like being tethered to the earth.

"Are you ready?" Nate asked. The Shadowsinger's slender fingers thrummed his sides as his wings were being bound, fighting the urge to rip out the male's throat for touching them, binding them. "I'll be relatively close to you. I'll find you and we'll fight our way through it." A heartbeat of silence. He grinned, "After all, I need the infamous Baylor to protect me against my many adoring enemies."

 _Come out and see_. That was what Maze had told him the night before. If a warlord's daughter could be so open about who she was, who she loved, couldn't he find his own happiness? To crawl and fight for it?

"Nate," He began, fighting the through the rising panic in his veins. Ten seconds of incredible courage was all he needed to get the words out of his mouth. Once they were out, that was all it took. "I want to talk to you about something." The words tumbled out before he could drown them again. "About me."

"Not now," He shook his head. "Tell me after we survive this."

His heart was pounding so hard, as if it were to just jump right out of his chest. He nodded, "Of course. You don't need to be distracted. Forget I said anything."

As he turned away, Nate grabbed his hand, forcing him to look, "When we survive this, and we _will_ , we'll have that talk, Bay."

He looked down at their hands still together, warmth radiating through him. Looking back up, he met Nate's eyes, "I look forward to it."

 **[Blake's POV]**

Blake paced in front of his mother, in front of the desk and the paper and the secret he carried. Write it , don't write it, write it, don't write it. Fuck it.

Pulling the quill out of the well, Blake began to write his letter:

* * *

 _Dear Aurora,_

 _I know you probably hate me, considering I am from a court your father despises. And I know you'll probably get one sentence into this and burn the letter. Or maybe this letter won't get to you, but I'm hoping that my mother does get this to you and that you do read this. So here I go._

 _I am entering the Illyrian rite of passage known as the Blood Rite. It's where I go seven days beneath the mountain with no weapons or magic and I fight my way out. There's a slim chance I might die, very slim. Almost nonexistent. Yes, I am that good. (But you knew this too, didn't you? Just like you knew my side was open that day. Oh yes, I know you knew.) But still, I wanted to tell you this, just in case I did die._

 _Aurora, you are my mate. I promise you, I am not lying. I realized this during the Bellum Armis when I cut your throat. I heard the snap and I panicked. And when I thought your father was going to kill you, I almost killed him. And when I appeared in your rooms, I swear to you, I am not a stalker. I had a feeling deep within myself that I needed to make sure you were okay. And when I saw that bruise on your shoulder, it took everything to not slaughter your father._

 _The reason I'm telling you this… I don't like secrets. Ironic really, considering I'm a shadowsinger. But I am also a fighter and if I was one, then my mate, who was my equal in every way, she would be one too. You are a fighter, Aurora. And if I died and couldn't help you, I just wanted you to know that you need to keep fighting no matter what. If you need a place to go, my mother, the Morrigan, she will shield you if you need it._

 _Please, keep fighting._

 _-Blake_

* * *

Sighing, Blake let the hot golden wax, for the dawn court, the color of the bindi on her forehead, seal the letter. Handing it to his mother, "Thank you."

She brushed back his bangs, kissing his forehead, "I'm proud of you, Sunshine."

" Mother," he groaned. "Do you really need to call me that?"

"Yes I do."

He sighed.

With his wings bound, his siphons gone, Blake joined his brothers and the others. It was time for the Blood Rite.

 **[Maze's POV]**

Shelter, water, food, fire. And weapons. She needed these things to stay alive. First one was relatively already taken care of. Being beneath a mountain prevented the elements from reaching her so she didn't have to worry about getting wet and sick. Maybe a little though, with the dampness from the condensation. But, with no sunshine, the inside of this mountain made it cold. Frigid down to her bones even.

With her back flesh against the rock, she peered over the corner. There were six males. They had already acquired weapons. Some were stalagmites sharpened to a point. Most likely from the dampness or they were sharpened against the wall or rocks. With their formations, she could detect that these males were allies. Number one rule of the warcamps: Find the biggest baddest male and become best friends. Too bad that didn't work for her. She was the smallest female there. She grinned. She didn't need to ally herself with the baddest male because she was already the baddest female.

Straightening her spine, she stepped around the corner, "Hello Boys."

The males stiffened, their growls reverberated around them, echoing off the walls. The broadest male there, was taller than Blake even. He stepped forward. Ah. He must be the leader. "No weapon, Mazakynn? I thought you were smarter than this." The males started to close in around her. "Perhaps not, though. You let yourself get surrounded."

She smiled, "Oh Ely. I don't need a weapon." She rolled her shoulders, taking in each of the males and how they moved together. "Not when I was born one."

The male's smug smile disappeared, " _Kill her_."

—-

 **[Bay's POV]**

The outskirts of the mountain had few warriors in it. It was when he got closer to the center, to the thick of it, Bay knew was where the most danger was. With a stalagmite, sharpened to a point, in hand, Bay stood still, listening to a dripping sound. Where there was dripping there was water. Where there was water there was a chance to stay hydrated. But also, where there was water, there were warriors. He gripped his weapon tighter.

Following the incline through the mountain, Bay stuck to the side of the wall, just out of sight. He was only going to get so far without hydration.

Rounding a corner, he crashed into a male. Pushed against the wall, disarming him, Bay held his weapon to his throat. " _Baylor_?"

He lowered his weapon, just a fraction, " _Zev_?"

Zevakyn kept his hands up, his eyes darting between the stalagmite in Bay's hand, the one at his throat and Bay's face, "Please don't kill me?"

He considered it. He barely knew the male. He knew that he went by Zev and that he'd seen him a few times talking to Nate or Blake. He was also one of the few who was friends with Maze, who trained with her, who took her as a serious threat. At least he wasn't stupid. "You try to kill me, I won't hesitate."

Relief shot through his face. Giving him a crooked grin, Zev said, "Ally?"

Bay studied his sharp features, looking for any hint of deception. Handing him one of his weapons he said, "Ally. And it's Bay."

—–

 **[Blake's POV]**

Weapon. He needed a weapon. Blake's eyes trailed up the side of the mountain, past the ridges to the drooping rock. _Perfect_.

Rubbing his hands, Blake gripped the ridges and began pulling himself up. He had done this numerous times. Ever since he was little he climbed on everything. He just hasn't climbed this high without his wings.

 _Don't look down, dumbass_ , he thought.

Grunting, Blake pulled himself over the ledge. With his back flesh against the stone, his hand wrapped around the nearest stalagmite. With a sharp jerk, the stone snapped off the ceiling of the cave, sending the sound echoing through the mountain. He needed to move before the others knew where he was.

Lowering himself, he carefully let his foot grab into a ridge. One at a time, Blake lowered himself. His ears picked up rustling fifty meters away. He lowered himself faster. He needed to get out of there.

His foot slipping, Blake fell backwards, falling to the ground far below. Twisting himself to land on his side, Blake pulled his arms over his head to protect them from impact.

At impact, Blake passed out.

—

 **[Adrien's POV]**

Pulling backwards, Adrien brought his knee up, connecting to the male's crotch. Instantly letting go, the male stumbled backwards, groaning. Gaining his footing, Adrien grabbed his fallen weapon and descended on the male.

"That looks painful," he winced. "You really should have protected your cock better. Wouldn't want to miss out on the chance to have children, Kane."

The male growled at him. Gripping his weapon he launched himself at Adrien. Falling backwards on impact, Kane's fist connected with Adrien's shoulder. Pain shot out as it dislocated.

Black and white sparked across his vision. Gritting his teeth, he said, "Just for that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

Kane sneered down at him, "You're at a disadvantage, Adrien." His fist hit his cheek. He could feel the skin start to bruise. "You're down an arm." He smirked, "And your good arm at that."

Rolling on top of him, Adrien growled, ignoring the shooting pain that passed through his shoulder and arm, and ignoring the dizziness in his head. His hand wrapped around the male's throat. "Any last words, you prick?"

The male spat blood at him, and grinned. He knew he was going to die, no matter what he did. It was written all over his face. "You and that bitch aren't going to make it out of here alive. Neither is that fag of a-" Fear shot through him.

Grabbing the male by his hair, he slammed the back of his head into the ground. A crack sounded through his ears on impact. He growled, "Goodbye, you _prick_."

Picking himself up, he ripped of the male's shirt in strips, binding his arm to his chest the best he could. The male didn't need the shirt if he was dead. And if he wanted to stay alive, he needed to find an ally soon to pop his shoulder back in or else he'd be dead from the pain or internal bleeding within the twelve hours. Twenty-four tops.

—

 **[Nate's POV]**

Nate cocked his head and grinned widely at the three males. Two he didn't know. But the one in the center… his mother was some kind of priestess to the Illyrians. Always yammering on about how an Illyrian should be. The Mother's Plan for them. He knew Kapriel very well. And he had a suspicion that his mother knew about them. Fan- _fucking_ -tastic.

Leaning against the wall he sighed, "Oh give me a break, Kapriel. Do you seriously want me dead? Or is it your _mother_ who wants me dead?"

The male shifted, clenching his fists. Looking as if he would rather be anywhere else but in front of him. "Does it matter?"

He felt loose and wound at once. He crossed his ankles. "Well, I should hope so. I don't make it a habit to sleep with people who want me dead."

The one on the right rose his brows, "You slept with his mother?"

Nate rose a brow, "Hello, I'm _gay_. Have we met?" His eyes flicked back to Kapriel who looked pale.

It took a minute for realization to dawn on the males' faces. What idiots. The males looked at Kapriel in surprise, " _You're_ gay?"

Pulling the attention away from him, Nate said, "As much as I would enjoy having a lively debate about the pro's and con's of being gay, I have a talk I need to get to. So, if you don't mind, gentlemen, try to kill me so I can kill you and be done with it." he shrugged. "Or you can be smart and turn and walk away. Your choice."

Silence beated around them for a solid minute. Nate loosened his arms, prepared to fight his way out. The males looked to Kapriel for the next step. They were friends, Nate realized. Good ones, if they weren't turning on him. The left and right one glaced at each other and nodded. The left one said, "What do you want to do, Kapriel?"

Conflict warred across his face. "I don't want to kill you, Nate."

"Then don't."

"My mother-"

He uncrossed his ankles, "Your _mother_ can kiss my _ass_. Liking males is not a sin or unpure or whatever the fuck she told you. And even if it was, the Mother is a pretty relaxed female. She'd have more of a problem with _your mother_ before She had a problem with _you_."

Kapriel gave him a wary glace, "Do you really believe that or are you trying to save your skin?"

He shrugged, "My skin is saved no matter what. The real question is, do _you_ believe that."

 _Come on_ , Nate thought, _Don't make me kill you_.

A considering look passed through Kapriel's face. It was almost as if a weight pulled off the Illyiran's shoulders. Kapriel said quietly, "Let's go." Tuning on his heel, he looked over his shoulder, "I hope you don't get dead, Nate."

He let out a breath, "Yeah, me too."

 **[Maze's POV]**

Maze hastily scrubbed at the dried blood that had spilled down her face. She needed to get it off before it attracted the other males to her. Some were deep enough, she feared, they would scar. The males had tried to pin her down, tried to undo the binding on her wings to shred them. They tried to disfigure her face. They failed. And now, they were all dead. She refused to break.

A low growl came from behind her. Slowly turning around, a male stood over her, his dark eyes merciless. She could see the blood that had stained his hands and face red. His teeth bared at her as he stalked toward her. She felt herself back up.

She had fought plenty of males but they were all in control of themselves. Had at least one shred of humanity. This male, however, he had gone feral.

He grinned at her, blood in his mouth. She continued to back up. Her back hit a wall. Holding the weapon out in front of her, she looked for his weak spots. But he was built like a battering ram of the strongest stone. That was it. He was slow.

She ran.

—–

 **[Bay's POV]**

The males surrounded them. Blood stained their clothing and flecked their faces. Gripping his weapon, a low growl reverberated through himself. At his back, Zev said, "Come on, fellas. Why don't we all just head out of the mountain together and call it good? Yeah?"

"Shut _up_ , Zev," he snapped. "Now isn't the time for your eternal optimism." The males around them smirked, drawing closer. He could see bloodlust on some of their faces. He rolled his neck, loosening his spine. He was prepared to fight his way out.

"On the contrary," he said,completely unfazed. "Now is the perfect time."

He shook his head, "What kind of Illyrian _are_ you?"

He heard the brightest laughter coming from him, "One of a kind, my friend."

His rolled on the balls of his feet, ready to pounce. Bay said, "On three?"

" _Three_."

Bay launched himself at the nearest warrior. Fists flew and weapons striked. Twisting, Bay's elbow connected with a male's nose. Pulling forward, his fist connected with another's face, shattering the male's eye socket. Cupping the back of the male's head, he brought it down, connecting the broken socket to his knee, killing him instantly.

Zev smiled, "Who's next?"

—-

 **[Blake's POV]**

"Why don't we just kill him? Blake isn't the one we want. We need Adrien if we're going to get to her." Her. There were only two 'her's' that Adrien could be used against. One was at home and the other one was here. They wanted Maze. Mother help them if she came after them.

"Do you _know_ where Adrien is," a second voice asked cooly. This voice was laced with secrets and hidden agendas. His instincts told him this male had reasons of his own for wanting him. He didn't want Adrien or Maze. He wanted something else. At the silence he said, "I didn't think so."

Blake feigned unconsciousnes, letting his other senses pick up the information around him. The ground was wet beneath him. They were close to water. His wrist had been wrapped in a makeshift brace. Why?

"You might as well open your eyes, Blake. We know you're listening."

His eyes felt like sandpaper as he blinked and pulled himself up into a sitting first male had brown hair and hazel eyes like most Illyrians but the second had dark skin and dark eyes. And pointed ears. He was halfbred too.

Storing the information, he demanded, "What do you want with Maze and my brother?"

The first male sneered, "You aren't in the position to be asking questions."

He glared, "Trust me, the minute I stop asking questions, is the minute I've decided to kill you."

A low laugh escaped the second male, "A honest Shadowsinger. I am surprised."

He gave him a hateful smirk, "Either kill me or let me go. I won't let you use me to hurt my brother and his- and Maze."

The first male smiled cruelly, "It was her mistake coming in here."

The second male sighed. With a swift motion, the male brought his weapon to his friend's throat. Gurgling on his blood the male fell to the ground and convulsed. In a matter of seconds, he was dead. Wiping the blood from his hands onto his pants, the male said, "He was annoying. Always going on about the role of female illyrians." He shook his head, "What drivel. Anyways, Blake. I believe we need to have a conversation."

Fear shot through his limbs. "About?"

"Our mutual friend, Aurora Luxmea."

—–

 **[Adrien's POV]**

Bracing the side of the wall, Adrien followed the sound. It's dripping keeping him barely conscious. Ten hours with a dislocated shoulder. Ten hours of trying to find an ally and stay alive. Stumbling, Adrien fell to his knees, his hand bracing his fall before his head hit the stone floor.

He wanted to close his eyes and take a break but he feared that if he did, he wouldn't wake up. His Maze told him to stay alive. He gritted his teeth, standing back up. He would stay alive.

He leaned into the wall, letting the stone cool off his forehead. He had a fever. Shit, shit, shit. Reluctantly pulling back, Adrien followed the dripping.

"If you die, I will kill you," said a wry voice.

Slowly, Adrien turned around. The pain in his skull pulsing. Brown skin, braided hair to his chest, wry humor in his black eyes. This was Ezekiel, at least he thought it was. He hadn't actually talked to the male in years. "Am I hallucinating you, or are you actually here?"

The male chuckled, "Does it matter? I'm here."

Tears pricked in the back of his eyes. He didn't know if it was from the pain or the guilt. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Ezekiel's lips twitched, "For what? We were eight."

Pain cracked through his skull, stars and darkness spilling out, blanketing over his senses. Head spinning, his foot slipped on the damp stone. His head connecting with the ground, Adrien blacked out.

—–

 **[Nate's POV]**

It had been nonstop. Most of the males he ran into didn't attack him but they didn't stop their friends from attacking him. Now he has a cut under his eye and was in a irritable mood. Fucking backwards-ass people. He shook his head.

Back to the wall, Nate peered around the corner. The space was clear, some bodies littered the ground. He squinted his eyes. A figure with braids of midnight hunched over a collapsed body, his fingers to the male's neck. His heart stopped. _Adrien_.

 **[Maze's POV]**

Horns resonated through the mountain, its sound carrying through the caverns as Maze fled from the feral fae. Day two, she realized. Six more days of dodging males trying to kill her or much, much worse. Her blood pounded through her, she reined in her fear lest he smell her and hunt her down that much faster.

Bodies littered around her, their blood seeped through her boots, squishing between her toes. She picked up a discarded weapon and breathed. She shouldn't be running, she needed to kill the male before he tried to kill or rape her. He had no humanity. He had yielded to the baser animalistic part of himself, the part that took and she was in his crosshairs and would be until either she or he was dead.

Turning, weapon in hand, fear crushed down so far she refused to feel it, she stalked toward the male. Adrien flashed in her mind, unconscious and bleeding; She froze. He was in trouble and she needed to get to him. _Stay alive_ , She thought. _I'm coming_. She faced the male, ready to kill.

—

 **[Bay's POV]**

Ripping the shirt from a dead male, Bay wrapped strips around Zev's side, staunching the torrent of blood. His fingers were sticky with blood and he knew it would haunt his dreams for long to come. He kept his face hard, refusing to let his concern show, how terrified he was that Zev was going to die. It wasn't like Ash, he couldn't save anyone this time. "You should have listened to me." Kindness would only get him so far in a mountain full of killers fighting their way out. "Now I got to haul your ass out of here."

Zev coughed, blood coating his lips. "Come on, my friend. We both know I'm not making it out of here. Not alive anyways."

He took him by the shoulders, forcing him to look. "Yes, you _are_. You are going to profess your love to Maze so Adrien can kick your ass. You are going to get over her and find yourself a nice female who isn't as bitchy as Maze and live happily ever after with a bunch of overly kind brats or else I swear by the Cauldron if I die I'm going to _kick your ass so hard in the Afterworld you'll end up reincarnated_. You understand me?"

He winced as Bay helped him up. "And in this scenario, are you and Nate finally over yourselves and together?" Was he that bad at hiding his emotions? That Zevakyn of all people could see through it?

He took on his weight. "We need to get to Blake. He's better with staunching blood that I am."

—-

 **[Blake's POV]**

"How do you know Aurora?" Blake demanded. He stood a few inches taller, but where he was lean, this male was fight would be between his speed and the male's strength. And if this male was a threat to his mate, he wouldn't think twice before killing him.

"Word around the Dawn Court is that a golden haired shadowsinger almost killed her and her father." He said father with such a burning hatred, he wondered what the High Lord did to him. "Is that true? Did you try to kill her?"

Blake took a step closer, he could see stark scars around the male's tanned neck, almost as if it had been cut open,deeply, and a curved scar through his brow and around his left eye. He paused, "Who did that to you?"

His golden eyes darkened. "Not all of us getting loving parents, Blake." He almost lowered his weapon. Almost. "My mother was very beautiful, so I am told. As beautiful as the morning sun. She had caught the eye of a male and he fell in love with her. But he held a firm grip with her and when she learned she was carrying, she feared what he would do to her child. She ran. But he did not rest until he found her, to ask her why she left. But he found her, pregnant, near ready to give birth." Few female Illyrians left the Night Court despite the camps being dangerous grounds for them, but _the Dawn Court_? What could have happened to go there?

"He begged her to come back that he would change, that he had a daughter waiting to meet his son. She _snarled_ at him, refusing to take me back to that infernal court, that she would sooner leave me to the Camps before taking me back." Bile rose in Blake's stomach. He continued, "My father lashed out, not realizing that she had a difficult pregnancy, that her body was failing. The impact resulted in premature labor that left her dead and me motherless. My father raged in grief and couldn't look at me." He straightened. "Couldn't look at her eyes and relive what he had done. So, he left me to the elements. But I was found by the male my mother was in love with, Rainer."

"The warlord?" That lord was brutal in his camp, no wonder he had such scarring. He blinked, heavy realization began to swirl in him, at the cheekbones, the midnight hair.

He nodded, "he buried her and swore to raise me in her stead, raise me a warrior, keeping me hidden from the dawn court, forbidding me from seeing my sister. He named me Tarus. After her, his Tara, his midnight star. But I kept tabs on my sister growing up. I feared she would grow to be just like him, ruthless and cruel. A tyrant. And I won't let another one of him rule if something happend to the High Lord. I would have killed her before her reign began. But she's like her mother; Cunning, determined, unnaturally kind." his face hardened, "And merciless to her enemies. And I find out a golden haired Shadowsinger tried to kill her. There is only one fitting that description. _You_. So Blake, I will kill you for attempting to kill my sister. And I will not fail as you did."

"Aurora is your sister."

—-

 **[Adrien's POV]**

 _The male stood over her, his dark eyes mirthless and savage. She gripped her weapon, stuffing her fear down. Where he struck right, she dodged left. Claws scratched across her chest and she screamed-_

Adrien woke with a start, a faint pain shooting through his shoulder and head, Lilacs and rain burning through his nose. He scanned the darkness, "Where is she?"

Nate rose his brows, "Sorry, to disappoint, it's just me."

He tried to stand, "No, I heard her scream!"

Nate brought him back down, "Relax, you almost died, you moron. You're no good to Maze dead." _Stay alive_ , her words ran through him He slowly sat back down, wincing at the pain.

Zeke frowned at Nate, "Who is Maze? Is that the female that entered the Blood Rite?"

A low growl reverberated through him, "Where is she, I heard her. I know I did. _I can smell her_."

—-

 **[Nate's POV]**

So many things clicked into place, that it took everything to not say it. Not with Zeke here and definitely not when Adrien was unhinged. Nate almost winnowed to find Maze and bring her back to his brother, just so he'd calm down. He was- she was-

"Adrien," He said. "She isn't here. I promise you." He kept his hand on his brother's arm, stopping him before he winnowed to her. Adrien's eyes were near black, his pupils devouring any color, and panic, so much panic was in his face. "You need to calm down."

"I _am_ calm," he growled.

"Then fucking act like it," he snapped. "We are in enemy territory with people out to kill us and I do not feel like saving your ass twice."

He growled, then blinked; his words sinking in. His eyes darted between him and Ezekiel, "What happened to your face?"

"I did," Nate said. Adrien just rose a brow, his breathing starting to even out. Ezekiel tried to glare, his eye swollen from Nate's fist; he could still feel the ghost of Ezekiel's bone against his knuckles. The way he stood over Adrien, he just moved. He didn't know the male, didn't trust him. _At all_. The last time he had seen him was when he was seven and his father had died. Zeke's mother just up and took him to another war camp, a war camp known for its brutality. And when he had seen him leaning over Adrien he didn't so much as hesitate from almost killing him. A lot can change in eleven years and he wasn't going to hesitate and it cost him his brother's life.

"Who's Maze?"He was too intersted in her. He was close to snapping his neck to protect both Adrien and Maze. Adrien would hesitate and that decision would get him killed.

"She's no one," Nate said. "Just another warrior."

"I see."

He ignored him, "Ade, can you stand? We're on day two. We need to be in the center by tomorrow," he looked at Zeke and gave him a silent promise. "And _nothing_ will stop us from getting there."


End file.
